And A Happy New Year
by tvandmusicfan
Summary: This is the first story in a new Huddy series. House and Cuddy share a kiss on New Year’s Eve, but do not know what to do with their feelings. This story takes place from December 31-January 9. Please read this story and give me some feedback.
1. Everybody Dance Now

**Everybody Dance Now**

Cuddy was running around trying to make sure everything was perfect.

"Are you guys enjoying yourselves?" She asked some of the doctors who were attending the New Year Eve's party. "We have plenty of food. Help yourself." Cuddy quickly rushed past them and on to some more people.

"I think Cuddy might have taken some crack," House said to Wilson. "She is like road runner. I am waiting for anvils to start falling."

"She just likes everything to be perfect," Wilson said laughing at how Cuddy ran all around the room.

"I guess that explains why she hired me," House said. "I _am _a perfect human being." House popped in some Vicodin.

"Yeah, that's the word I think of when I see you," Wilson said as he watched House. "It scares me sometimes."

"There's Natalie," House said pointing at Cuddy's best friend. "Are you ever going to ask her out?" House knew that Wilson had a giant crush on her. He enjoyed messing with him about it.

"I don't think she'll say yes," Wilson said with a slightly sad tone in his voice.

"That's never stopped you before," House said as he smiled at Wilson. "Here she comes. Look desperate." Natalie came walking over to them with Cuddy.

"Hi," Wilson said, voice cracking a little. "Are you guys having a good time?" House wanted to laugh at the dumb smile on Wilson's face. "This sure is a great party Cuddy," Wilson said as he smiled at Natalie. A few drunken doctors started yelling from down the hall. Cuddy turned to look and see who she needed to yell at tomorrow.

"I think their having a good time," House said pointing to the doctors. House knew Cuddy hated when her doctors acted stupid in her hospital.

"Too much of a good time," Cuddy said with an annoyed look on her face.

"The kind of good time I like," House said as he looked Cuddy up and down. "Would you like a drink Cuddy? You should have some fun tonight."

Cuddy shot House a 'shut up' look. House was well aware of what she was thinking because he had seen that face many times in his life from her.

"If looks could kill Cuddy, I would be dead now," House said. "I guess that means you and I won't be together at midnight for the New Year's kiss." House gave Cuddy a wink.

"I thought it was going to be me and you, Greg," Natalie said as she put her hand playfully on House's arm. "I was looking forward to it. I like to have a good time."

"I'm sure you do," House said. "Wilson's my pinch hitter, though. He'll fill in for me." Wilson's mouth almost dropped off. He punched House in the arm.

"Ouch!" House said as he rubbed his arm. House turned to Cuddy to look for some comfort. "He hurt me."

Cuddy reached over and gave Wilson a pat on the back. "Good job," Cuddy said to him.

"I am shocked!" House said with a fake surprised tone, but everyone knew he was joking. "You are supposed to be sticking up for me, Cuddy. I am the cripple."

"You want me to call your mommy for you?" Cuddy asked with a wicked smile.

"Yes," House said as he pretended to start crying.

"Are you having a good time, Jimmy?" Natalie asked Wilson as she rolled her eyes and smiled at what House was doing. She wanted to make House jealous so that he would want to kiss her at midnight. "You haven't really danced much tonight."

Wilson turned red because he was shocked that she had even noticed what he had been doing. "I haven't really found too many people I wanted to dance with," Wilson answered her. "I have just been kind of hanging out." Wilson was about to as her if she wanted to dance, when Natalie spoke up.

"I'm sure Lisa will dance with you," Natalie said.

"Sure," Cuddy said as she stuck out her hand. Wilson took her hand and they both went off to dance.

"And now we're all alone," Natalie said to House with a smile on her face.

"So?" House said.

"Is there anything you want to ask me?" Natalie asked.

"Nope," House said.

"Are you sure?" Natalie asked as she rubbed his arm a little with her hand.

"Pretty sure," House said as he took a sip from his drink. Natalie grabbed the drink from House's hand and put it down on the table. She then grabbed him by the hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

There was nothing wrong with Natalie, but House did not really like her. He did not understand why Cuddy was friends with her. Cuddy focused a lot on her job and Natalie did everything she could to avoid work. House thought Cuddy seemed like a strong woman, while Natalie seemed a little too eager to please.

"This is your one dance," House said. "You better enjoy it."

"I will," Natalie said with a giant grin on her face.

"And stop grinning like that," House said. "It's creeping me out."

"Sorry," Natalie said. "I can't help myself." Natalie reached down and gave House's ass a squeeze. House just rolled his eyes and let his eyes drift over to Wilson and Cuddy as they danced.

Wilson was watching House and Natalie as they danced. "Do you think she likes House?" Wilson asked Cuddy.

"Who?" Cuddy asked as she looked up and noticed Wilson was starting at Natalie. "Natalie?"

"Yeah," Wilson said.

"Of course not," Cuddy answered really fast back to him.

"But she is always talking to him and not me," Wilson said. "Do you think she likes me?"

"Maybe," Cuddy said, knowing that he really wasn't Natalie's type. Natalie was more into the bad boys.

"I might ask her out," Wilson said.

"You should do that," Cuddy said. "You never know until you try."

"That's true," Wilson said. He now only hoped words would actually come out of his mouth when he finally tried to ask her. "I have to try."

"Just be polite and you will be fine," Cuddy said. "Ask her to a movie or something. Don't be too forceful. You don't want to scare her away." Cuddy knew that even if Natalie didn't like Wilson, Natalie would at least be nice to him if he asked her out in a sweet way.

"I will probably just ask her out for lunch sometime next week," Wilson said. The music ended, so their dance also ended.

"Thanks for the dance, Wilson," Cuddy said and she and Wilson then walked back over to House and Natalie, who had also finished their dance.

Wilson immediately asked Natalie to dance. She looked over at House and when she didn't get a response from him, she went with Wilson.

"Tell your friend to stop stalking me," House told Cuddy after they left. "I think she pulled out some of my hair to start making a sweater out of it." Cuddy let out a small laugh, not really believing that Natalie liked House.


	2. I Just Want To Hold You In My Arms

**I Just Want To Hold You In My Arms**

One of the main donors walked up and asked Cuddy if she wanted to dance.

"Sure," Cuddy said. "I love to dance." The donor took Cuddy by her hand and lead her back to the dance floor. "That's why I host these things." House rolled his eyes at Cuddy's fake laughing.

"I think I'm going to be sick," House said. "Of course, this could also end up being very funny."

"Having a nice conversation with yourself," Cameron said as she walked up to House.

"Yes," House said. "I'm a really good listener. I am also _so _interesting."

"That's good because we do not want you to get bored with yourself," Cameron said as she watched House watching Cuddy dance with the donor. "At least you can always stare at Cuddy's butt if you do get bored."

"I will stare at yours, too," House said acting like he was trying to make her feel better. "I don't want to give you a complex." House gave her a smile. House's smile always made Cameron smile because House did it so rarely.

"That's very kind of you," Cameron said sarcastically.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or something?" House asked, wanting to know why she had come over to him. He didn't want to dance with her, but he knew she would probably nag him until he agreed to do so. House gave Cameron a 'come on and spill it' look.

"I will if you want to," Cameron said trying not to sound like she was dying to do so. She liked House, but she tried not to act like a desperate woman. "I didn't know if that would hurt your leg or anything. I will if you want, though."

House knew that was what she wanted. House stuck out his hand for her to take. "I'm saying no to Foreman, though," House said pointing to Foreman. House knew he should try to make a joke out of the situation. "I do not need him over here begging me and all up on my jock."

"You might have to dance with Chase, though," Cameron said also trying to make a joke of the dance so that House would not be so uncomfortable.

"I like people with accents," House said as he looked at Chase. "I prefer British, though. I don't get Australian people. I think it has something to do with the kangaroos."

As Cuddy was dancing with her donor, she looked up and saw House and Cameron dancing with each other. She didn't understand why that for some reason kind of bothered her.

"I guess your friend House likes the younger women," Natalie said to Wilson as they danced. "I should have guessed with him being a doctor."

"Not all doctors are that way," Wilson said. "I want my girlfriends to be mature so we can have a mature relationship." Wilson did not add that House didn't really like Cameron in that way. "It is such a waste of time to date younger woman who want different things than you do."

"I hear that June Cleaver is single," Natalie said to Wilson with a smile on her face. "She's _very _mature." Wilson didn't know what to say to that. Natalie always made him very flustered.

"I didn't mean old, but experienced," Wilson said.

"Ooo, experienced," Natalie said with a grin on her face.

Wilson turned about five shades of red. "So are you having a good time?" Wilson asked, trying to change the subject.

"I can tell Wilson just said something stupid," House said with a slight laugh as he danced with Cameron.

"You mean because his face couldn't get any redder?" Cameron said. Everyone knew that Wilson liked Natalie because House announced it to the whole team almost on a daily basis. "I think that it is kind of cute."

The music ended and House let go of Cameron. "Thanks for dancing with me, House," Cameron said. "I know it is not really your thing."

"Consider it a gift for all the things I put you through last year and all the things I will put you through next year," House said as Cameron smiled and walked away. House walked back over to where he had been standing and picked up his drink.

Cuddy walked back over to House. The fake smile was now off her face.

"Who knew donors could be so handsy?" Cuddy said to House while rolling her eyes.

"How inappropriate!" House said in fake shock.

"Yeah, you would never do such a thing," Cuddy said giving him a knowing look.

"Me?" House said trying to sound innocent.

"No," Cuddy said. "Abraham Lincoln. I was a little surprised that I did not see you over there grabbing Cameron's butt."

"That would be rude," House said. "I was just grinding myself against her."

"Good thing you are so small that she didn't even feel it," Cuddy said with a smile.

"Would you like to dance?" House asked Cuddy out of the blue, looking her directly into her eyes. Cuddy just kind of stood there in shock for a moment.

"So that you can grind me?" Cuddy asked a little freaked out that House had asked her.

"We'll see," House said as he reached over and grabbed Cuddy's hand and led her to a place to dance. Cuddy went along with him willingly, even though still a little leery of what House was up to.

"You have to move a little Cuddy," House said. "This isn't sex with Wilson."

"Shut up," Cuddy said as she let him slip his arms around her and start to dance. Cuddy looked up at House and noticed he was just staring right at her. "Do you have to stare at me?"

"Yes," House said. "Got to keep my eye on you." Cuddy felt like she was in a trance because she couldn't stop looking at him either. Cuddy then felt his hand start to move down her back.

"Don't," Cuddy said.

"It slipped!" House said knowing she didn't believe him. "I had a spasm?"

"Shut up," Cuddy said with a little laugh.

"Just use me for my body and not my mind," House retorted acting like she hurt his feelings by telling him to shut up.

"Yes, I hired you just so that you would dance with me," Cuddy said. "It had been my evil plot all along."

"I don't mind," House said giving her a giant smile.

"That's what every woman wants to hear," Cuddy said with a light laugh. "That you do not mind dancing with her, not that you wanted to dance with her."

"I have always dreamed of this moment," House said. "This is what we are always doing in all my fantasies of you."

"It's kind of hard to dance when you are laying the sarcasm on so thick," Cuddy said. House suddenly pulled her a lot closer. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make it easier for you to get through the thick sarcasm," House said. "I don't want you to get stuck. We can pull through this together. I will always be there for you."

"My hero," Cuddy said. The music and their dance ended.

"Same time next year?" House asked with a smile on his face. Cuddy laughed a little. She looked at House and couldn't help but smile.

"Like I won't have killed you by then," Cuddy said as they started walking back towards the food table. "And I will get Natalie to stop stalking you if you stop stalking me."

"Like that will ever happen," House said.


	3. In The Midnight Hour

**In The Midnight Hour**

House had been watching Cuddy since their dance. "Do you think Natalie will kiss me at midnight?" Wilson asked House, breaking up House's daydreams. "Not a real kiss, but a little one. It's tradition to kiss someone."

"What am I chopped liver?" House asked. "I thought it was going to be me and you." House batted his eyes at Wilson.

"I prefer brown eyes," Wilson said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Really?" House asked. "I thought the whole me being a guy thing might have creeped you out."

"If you're a guy, why don't you have a penis?" Wilson asked, laughing at House. "That usually is a tell-tale sign."

"I will not show you my penis!" House yelled so that some others around them heard him and turned to look at them. "I was saving that for Cuddy later." House knew that Wilson wanted to die at the moment. It made House smile big.

"There's a better chance I will see it tonight than her," Wilson said, nodding his head towards Cuddy.

"Are you going to show Natalie's yours?" House asked as he smiled at Wilson and nudged him in his side with his elbow.

"I want a New Year's kiss, not a New Year's blow job," Wilson said. " Are you going to ask someone? Is Cuddy your goal?"

House looked over at Cuddy. She was talking with some nurses. "Always," House said with a devilish smile on his face. He started to work on his plan of action.

"You look a little creepy right now," Wilson said, noticing the devilish look on House's face.

"That's because I'm thinking some very dirty thoughts about our Dean of Medicine," House said as he looked Cuddy up and down. "Would you like to know what they are?" Cuddy looked over at House starting at her. She just gave him a confused look.

"I have a feeling I don't want to know," Wilson said, looking away when Cuddy noticed that he was also looking at her. "I have a feeling I might hear it from her tomorrow if you try to put your plan to action."

"If she's able to speak tomorrow after all the screaming," House said. "I have more in mind than just a midnight kiss with her. A lot more."

"I'm sure you do," Wilson said, only imaging what was on House's mind. "Good luck with that." As Wilson walked away, Cuddy started walking towards House. House gave her a big fake smile as she walked towards him.

"What were you two talking about?" Cuddy asked trying to read his blue eyes.

"If Wilson can score with Natalie," House said, only half of the truth. Cuddy looked at Wilson as he was talking to Natalie.

"That will never happen," Cuddy said to House.

"Are you saying there is something wrong with my friend?" House said with a fake surprised tone.

"He's friends with you, isn't he?" Cuddy said. She really loved to get on House's nerves. "I think he might have bad judgment."

Dr. Theodore Drake walked over to them before House could respond. "Lisa, could I have a moment with you?" Drake asked Cuddy. "I would like to ask you something." He hoped that she would be the one to kiss him at midnight.

"After I am finished talking to Dr. House," Cuddy said knowing what the 58-year old doctor wanted. She had known that he had a little crush on her for years. Drake looked over at House. House was smiling at him.

"It's kind of important," Drake said to Cuddy trying to read the dynamic between the two doctors before him.

"Is something wrong?" Cuddy asked.

"I just wanted to ask you something," Drake said.

"What is it?" Cuddy asked.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Drake asked nervously cracking his knuckles.

"Just spit it out Butch," House said quickly. Cuddy gave House a dirty look.

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me at midnight," Drake said. He went ahead and asked because he knew that House would never give him any alone time to ask Cuddy.

"Dr. House already asked me," Cuddy answered him, causing House to look at her. "You are about 2 minutes too late."

"I understand," Dr. Drake said as he started to walk away.

"Poor guy," Cuddy said.

"Who cares?" House said. "It's two minutes till midnight." House picked up a water glass, took a swig, and started to gargle. He spit out the water and then rubbed his finger against his teeth to make them squeak. Cuddy looked at him.

"Not going to happen," Cuddy said.

"What?" House asked in faked a shocked tone. "Did you just lie to Dr. Bob?"

"His name is Ted and yes, I did," Cuddy said.

"Would you do it if I asked?" House asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Let me think...no," Cuddy said bluntly.

"Can I do it if I don't ask?" House asked, paying close attention to the time.

"I would like to see you try," Cuddy said with an 'I'll kill you' look on her face.

"You would?" House asked. "I wouldn't want to let you down."

"Yeah, because you are known for not letting others down," Cuddy said. Suddenly, Cuddy felt House lifting up her chin and kissing her while everyone cheered for the New Year. "Why did you do that?" Cuddy asked House.

"Bob was watching," House said. "I didn't want to get you in trouble for being a big fat liar. That might not be good for my job. Or for you." House realized that he was blabbering.

"House!" House turned and saw Wilson come running towards him. "I kissed Natalie." Cuddy turned and walked away rubbing her lips with her hand. She had seen a strange look in House's eyes after he had kissed her.

"What's with her?" Wilson asked as Cuddy left.

"She wanted to kiss Natalie, you selfish bastard," House said. Wilson noticed that House had a giant smile on his face.


	4. One Is The Loneliest Number

**One Is The Loneliest Number**

About twenty minutes later, House and Wilson headed out to their cars. "That was a great evening," Wilson said. "It looked like you even enjoyed yourself. I told you it wouldn't be that bad." Wilson gave House a pat on the back.

"At least no one got shot," House said. "Well, at least _I_ didn't get shot." House was making conversation with Wilson, but he was still thinking about the kiss with Cuddy.

"And for you that is good," Wilson said nodding his head in agreement.

"What are you going to do now?" House asked. "Go home and watch Sex In The City?"

"I need sleep," Wilson said looking like he hadn't slept in weeks. "It's been a tough past few days."

"Really?" House said scratching his head. "I am pretty well rested." House had plenty of time to nap during the day. He also slept in late most days.

"That's because I have to actually see patients," Wilson said as he got into his car.

"That's your fault," House said. "Should have chosen a different specialty." House waved to Wilson and headed for his own car. When House got to his car, he sat in there for a few minutes talking to himself.

"I wonder what that look in her eye meant?" House asked, voice loud enough he could have been talking to someone else. "Did she like it?" House wanted to figure out what his next move should be. "Did I like it?"

House kept recalling the kiss in his head as he drove home. House knew that Cuddy easily could have stopped him from kissing her. "She _is_ freakishly strong," House said thinking about the times Cuddy had punched him in the arm. He smiled when he thought of her doing that.

"Of course, maybe she was trying to get Bob off her back," House said. "Then again, she did risk everyone else seeing us kiss." House wondered if anyone else saw. "You think that would have bothered her."

Back in the hospital parking garage, Chase walked over to Cameron when she was getting ready to leave. He wanted to talk to her.

"Did you see House and Cuddy tonight?" Chase asked Cameron. "He gave her a big kiss on the lips."

"What?" Cameron asked. "Who kissed who? You sure Cuddy didn't kiss him first?"

"It was definitely House that initiated the kiss," Chase said. "He leaned down and lifted her chin all 'chick-flick movie' like." Cameron still had feelings for House and this news upset her a little. Chase was hoping this would make her see he didn't like her in that way.

"He was probably drunk," Cameron said trying to figure out why House would kiss Cuddy, someone who he called the devil all the time.

"I was just shocked she didn't beat his face in when it was over," Chase said. Cameron looked over at Chase.

"Maybe she was drunk, too," Cameron said.

"Cuddy drunk at one of the hospital parties?" Chase asked knowing that would never happen.

"It _is_ New Year's Eve," Cameron said, still trying to reason the kiss. If he was drunk, she wished she was the one that had been standing next to him. "Even she has to let loose sometimes." Chase laughed at that.

"Cuddy does seems like the party type outside of work," Chase said. "Just not when there are donors around."

"Some of the donors were really drunk," Cameron said knowingly because she had been hit on a lot that night. Chase stopped at Cameron's car. He opened the door for her.

"Did you see Cuddy's friend with Wilson," Chase asked, changing the subject.

"What happened?" Cameron asked.

"She almost sucked his tongue out at midnight," Chase said with a laugh.

"I am surprised she didn't try to kiss House," Cameron said.

"Why do you say that?" Chase asked, wondering how the conversation had gotten back to House.

"She calls him all the time," Cameron said, knowing because she had to take the messages a lot. Chase wondered how she knew that Natalie called House a lot because he had never heard about it. Cameron finally got into her car. Chase was still standing there holding her door.

"Are you going to hang onto the door as I drive home?" Cameron asked. "Is it alright if I drive home without someone hanging off the car?"

"Sorry," Chase said and then he walked away.

"That was weird," Cameron said.

xx

Driving herself home, Cuddy thought about the nights events.

"What did I do?" Cuddy asked herself. "Why didn't I hit him?" Cuddy started to rub her lips again as she drove. Cuddy looked in the rear-view mirror at herself. "What were you thinking? I wonder what he is thinking. Does House like me? Was this just one of his many games?"

When Cuddy finally pulled into her driveway, she was still talking to herself. "Did I like it? Did he like it?" Cuddy walked in her house and felt the cold air from her living room hit her. Cuddy listened to her dead-silent house.

Cuddy went into her bedroom and sat down on the bed. "Maybe I should call him." She decided against that. "If it was just a one time thing, he would tell everybody I called him for a booty call."

Cuddy started to get ready for a shower. It had been a long day. "What's wrong with you?" Cuddy asked her reflection in the mirror when she went into the bathroom. "Whatever….that was, you need to forget about it." Cuddy turned on the shower and got in, trying to clear her head.


	5. Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

**Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore**

January 1

Cuddy's alarm clock went off at 6:00 the next morning. "Not morning again," she said to herself as she tried to climb out of bed. "I should take the day off." Her head was throbbing as she remembered what had happened the night before.

"You need to forget about it, Lisa," Cuddy said to herself. "This is a brand new day and year." Cuddy was startled when her telephone rang.

"Hello," Cuddy said, wondering who was calling at this time in the morning.

"Are you _alone,_ Lisa?" Natalie asked. "Should I call back later?"

"Is that why you called?" Cuddy asked. "You wanted to rub in that I am waking up alone?"

"I saw you and Greg really going at is last night and I just figured that maybe….you know, a little bam-bam want on last night," Natalie said. "You could have told me you wanted to do him and I would have backed off." Natalie was a little jealous that Lisa had gotten to kiss him and a little hurt, but she also knew that House and Cuddy had known each other for a long time.

"I don't want to do him," Cuddy answered back.

"You should have waved him over to me then," Natalie said. "I'd do him in an instant." It made it worst for Natalie that Cuddy didn't even really seem to care that she got to kiss House. She always thought that Wilson and Cuddy would be a better match because Wilson seemed stable.

"I'll remember that for next time House decides to kiss me out of the blue," Cuddy said.

"So you don't mind if I call him then?" Natalie asked. "I want my chance to do him to come soon." Cuddy didn't know how to answer that. A part of her thought that she didn't like House and another part of her was jealous that her friend might get him.

"I don't think he is really interested in you, Natalie," Cuddy finally settled on saying. She hoped that would make Natalie drop it.

"Oh, I'll make him interested," Natalie said with a fake evil laugh.

"You can't force Gregory House to like you," Cuddy quickly added trying to change her friends mind. "He is very stubborn." Cuddy started to worry that Natalie might be able to talk House into it. Cuddy couldn't figure out why that bothered her.

"I like stubborn," Natalie said. "Why do you think I am friends with you?"

"Yeah, but you are not trying to go out with me," Cuddy said. "He is a totally different kind of stubborn. He has the 'make your like miserable' kind of stubborn."

"I'll take my chances," Natalie said. "I'm going to call him now, so bye." Cuddy didn't get a chance to say anything else. Natalie had already hung up the phone.

"Why do I even care?" Cuddy asked herself aloud. "Because you might like him," she answered herself as she got up to go to work.

xx

House heard the phone ring and reached to the yell at whoever was calling him at 6:15 in the morning. "Hang up or die," he answered.

"This is Natalie," she said laughing at what he said.

"It is 6:15 in the morning," House said thinking evil thoughts of her. He didn't even want her to call him a 6:15 at night. "Call Wilson for a booty-call." Natalie laughed at that.

"You are so funny," Natalie said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch today."

"I haven't even had breakfast," House said as the thought of food made him a little nauseous. Natalie started laughing again. House didn't realize he was so funny in the morning.

"How about at 12:30?" she asked.

"December 30th?" House asked.

"No silly," Natalie answered him with a laugh.

"Good, because I am busy that day, too," House said.

"Lisa works you way to hard," Natalie responded.

"No, she doesn't," House said. He wished that she would work him hard, though. The thought made him remember the night before. He wondered what she was wearing right now.

"I will be at your office at 12:30," Natalie said. "I will bring something homemade to eat."

"I don't know," House said wide awake.

"Lisa said that you were stubborn," Natalie said.

"Does she know you are calling me?" House asked. "And why did she say I was stubborn?" He knew if Cuddy said that she was okay with Natalie calling, the kiss did not mean anything. He really wanted Natalie's answer. Natalie was totally oblivious to his motives.

"I called her this morning and when I told her I was going to call you, she said to be careful because you are stubborn," Natalie said.

"She didn't care that you called me?" House asked a little hurt. "She doesn't mind if we have lunch?"

"I don't have to ask permission," Natalie said.

"She won't get mad that you asked me out?" House asked.

"Why would she?" Natalie asked. "She said there was nothing going on between you two and she didn't want anything to happen between you two."

"I see," House said, feeling a slight pain in his chest.

"I have to go now," Natalie said getting no response from House. "I'll see you later. Have a nice day."

"Goodbye," House said quietly. He sat in his room in silence. _I am an idiot, _he thought to himself. House decided to go into work early.


	6. I Want To Tell You

**I Want To Tell You**

Cuddy was shocked when she saw House walk in before 8:00am, when she knew that he didn't have a case.

"House," Cuddy said trying to read his face. "What are you doing here so early? It's before eight." Cuddy hoped everything was okay.

"I am supposed to be here from eight to five, aren't I?" House said. "Five minutes early won't hurt me."

"You have never been here this early without a reason," Cuddy said, wondering if this was some sort of gag.

"I have a lunch date, so I thought I should get some work done early," House said. "Don't worry. I'll sleep the rest of the day."

"A lunch date?" Cuddy asked. "With who?"

"Natalie," House answered. "We have to sit and gossip about what a great kisser Wilson is." Cuddy couldn't believe House had said yes to Natalie. She wanted to say something to him about it.

"I thought that you didn't want her stalking you," Cuddy said, the only thing she could think of without revealing any sort of feelings.

"Why fight it?" House said. House wanted to try to make Cuddy jealous to see if she cared. He wanted her to have to make the first move.

"So where are you going?" Cuddy asked, her voice a little defeated. "Are you taking her someplace nice? She likes fish." Cuddy had a hard time looking House in the eyes. She knew House was pretty good at reading people and if he didn't like her, she didn't want him to see that she liked him.

"She said she was going to cook me something," House told her. He noticed that Cuddy was acting nervous.

"Oh, that's good," Cuddy said with a fake smile.

"Well, thanks for giving her permission to ask me out," House added to let her know that he knew that Natalie had already talked to Cuddy about it. "I'll make sure to call have her call you if she wants to ask me out on a second date." Cuddy looked straight at House. She really wanted to tell him what she was feeling.

"I don't know if I really gave her permission," Cuddy said. "She was more of just saying that she was going to do it."

"That's the stalker coming out of her," House said. "If you had said no, she probably would have killed you." House had a little hope that Cuddy may not actually be okay with this. "It can be a supervised date if you like."

"House," Chase said as he walked in. "What are _you_ two up to?" Chase remembered House and Cuddy's kiss from the night before. He wanted to feel out the tone between them to see if he could make a joke out of it.

"We were getting ready to go make out in the janitor's closet," House said with a wink.

"You guys didn't need a closet last night," Chase answered back with a smile. Chase looked over at Cuddy and saw she didn't find it funny so he wiped the smile off of his face. "Why are you here so early?" Chase asked House.

"I just told you," House said giving him a slight punch in the arm.

"I am going to a meeting now," Cuddy announced as she headed for the elevator. She didn't want to here these jokes in the morning. "Have fun with your male-bonding session." Chase looked at House.

"You might have made a big mistake kissing her," Chase said. "She might be extra mean for the next few days."

xx

"Hello, Gregory," Natalie said as House walked into his office at 12:30. Natalie had their lunch all laid out. Cameron and Chase were in the side room looking in at them.

"What is that smell?" House asked.

"My famous taco salad," Natalie said.

"You sure you don't mean infamous?" House answered as he sat down in front of his plate.

"You are so funny, Greg," Natalie said.

"Can you not call me Greg?" House asked.

"That's your name," Natalie said a little confused. House wondered if Natalie sniffed too much glue growing up. He then saw Cuddy walking by his office slowing peaking in. He knew that she was walking by on purpose.

"Only a few people call be Greg," House said. "You haven't earned the right."

"What do I have to do to earn the right?" Natalie said seductively as she ate her food.

"Move to the moon," House said.

"As long as you come with me," Natalie said. "It could be just the two of us." House shivered at the idea. He saw Cuddy walk by again. House knew Cuddy was jealous and it made him smile. "I'm glad the idea of going to the moon with me makes you smile," Natalie said.

"I was thinking of the TV show Monk," House said not wanting to tell her the real reason. "There was a marathon on last night."

"I don't really watch a lot of TV," Natalie said.

"You're not American, are you?" House asked.

"Of course, I am," Natalie said. "I just never have been a big TV and music fan."

"Those are my two passions," House said really wondering why Cuddy was friends with this girl.

"We'll get you into some new passions," Natalie said giving him a new smile.

"I don't think I'm really into bondage," House said. "Or robbing banks."

"That's not what a meant silly," Natalie said laughing. House didn't really want to know what she meant and didn't really want to know. "I meant like bowling or bird watching."

"Those are exampled of things that will never happen," House said. "You should take Wilson, though. He loves girlie things." House was trying to pass her off onto Wilson.

"You never know if you like it until you try," Natalie said.

"Well, just like how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Roll Pop, the world may never know," House said. They continued having small talk for about 30 minutes. Cuddy walked by a few mores times.

"That was fun," Natalie said as she picked up the dishes. "We should do this again." House was already daydreaming about if he should tell Cuddy about how he felt.


	7. What A Day For A Daydream

**What A Day For A Daydream**

January 2

House hadn't seen Cuddy at all since the day before when he was at lunch with Natalie.

"May I help you?" Cuddy asked as House sat next to her in cafeteria. "Please don't tell me any disgusting stories when I am eating."

"Since I had lunch with Natalie yesterday, I thought I should have lunch with you today," House said. "I want to give each of you a test run."

"Which really means you want some of my egg salad sandwich," Cuddy said reaching into her bag to grab another sandwich she had made to save for a snack.

"For me?" House asked as he took it. "You already had this all planned, didn't you?"

"Exactly," Cuddy said. "I knew that you would come and sit down with me for lunch."

"You must be physic," House retorted. "So, did you and Natalie have a little gab fest about me last night?" Cuddy hadn't spoke to Natalie, but wanted to play with House's head. She wanted to have a little fun.

"Maybe," she said sheepishly.

"Was it about orgies?" House asked. He was relived when Cuddy smiled at him for the comment and didn't get up to leave. _She must be in a good mood today_, he thought.

"No," Cuddy said. "But the idea of a three-way did come up. Natalie is into that." House knew that she was joking, but he really liked how the conversation was going. He had really sat down to eat with her to try to read her.

"Really?" House asked. He started to fantasize about this scenario.

"I'm sure Wilson would go along with you two," Cuddy said starting to laugh.

"Aah," House said shaking his head. "That image may never leave my mind now." Cuddy looked at House. She loved that she could joke with him.

"I often daydream about you three together," Cuddy said. "Sometimes I throw in Cameron."

"If that's too much work, you can always just think of me naked," House said. "I don't want to overstress your mind. I am that kind."

"My mind gets to tired just thinking of you," Cuddy said. "My imagination has to compensate for some things." House stood up and started to undo his pants. Cuddy quickly shot up to quietly yell at him. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to show you that your mind doesn't need to compensate for anything," House said sitting back down. The look of shock on Cuddy's face turned into a smile.

"You don't have to be _that_ kind," Cuddy said.

"But that was going to be my good deed for the day," House said eating his sandwich again.

"Your good deed can be working in the clinic," Cuddy said. House may have come into work early yesterday, but he didn't get any work done. "These people have no other place to go around here to get medical attention." House looked at her.

"They have other places to go," House said. "They would just have to pay to go somewhere else." House tried to snatch Cuddy's salad.

"Don't," Cuddy said grabbing the salad away from him. House stuck out his bottom lip and gave her puppy dog eyes. He started to flash his baby blues.

"But I'm hungry mommy," House said.

"Not only did you just eat my other sandwich, I saw you eat a hamburger earlier today," Cuddy said.

"I'm a growing boy," House said.

"You are going to grow up fat if you don't stop eating like a hog," Cuddy said.

"I was trying to grow my ass out like yours," House said.

"I guess that's also why you sit around on your butt all the time," Cuddy said slowly putting a bite in her mouth to taunt him. House really wished he was that salad at the moment. He knew Cuddy well enough to know how he could get the salad. The Jewish guilt was always his back-up plan.

"I sit around all day because my leg hurts," House said. "Makes it kind of hard to get runner's legs like yours."

"I didn't mean to be mean House," Cuddy said feeling bad for him.

"There are ways to make it up to me," House said.

"Let me guess," Cuddy said. "One of them would be me giving you my salad." Cuddy held out her salad bowl. House didn't take it. He had other plans on my mind.

"I can think of some other ways," House said.

"Isn't going to happen," Cuddy said knowing that grin on his face. "I would punch you in the leg before that could happen."

"Before what could happen?" House asked innocently.

"I know what's on your mind House," Cuddy said.

"Why, Lisa!" House said. "You have a dirty mind."

"Too many years hanging out with you," Cuddy said as she started to get her stuff ready to leave.

"How many more years will it take before other parts of you will get dirty?" House asked with a giant smile on his face.

"Let's see," Cuddy said. "Mmm…20."

"How about 20 minutes?" House asked. House stood up when she stood up. "20 seconds would be even better."

"I thought we were talking about how many years it would be until then, not how long it would last," Cuddy said with a smile. "Wilson wanted me to look over some things, so I have to go." House blocked her as she tried to leave.

"Same time tomorrow?" House asked.

"Thursday's are when I daydream about Wilson being naked so I can't make it," Cuddy said as she walked past him. House smiled to himself. Then he thought of something.

"Who are you thinking about naked on Wednesdays?" House screamed to her.

"Why do you think I didn't make you go away?" Cuddy said back to him. House made a mental note to make sure he looked good on Wednesday's.


	8. Would You Go Along With A Guy Like Me

**Would You Go Along With A Guy Like Me**

Later that day, House was sitting in Cuddy's office waiting for her to return.

"House!" Cuddy said when she walked in. "How did you get in here? How many locks do I need to put on that door?"

"I'll still find my way in," House said. "I always do." House looked her over.

"That's not creepy or anything," Cuddy said as she sat down at her desk.

"Really?" House asked. "I kind of thought it was."

"What do you want?" Cuddy asked. "I have to work on a presentation for tomorrow."

"How long will that take?" House asked. "Is you ass going to be permanently indented into your chair?" House started to play with some of her pencils in her pencil holder. Cuddy slapped his hand down.

"Why do you care?" Cuddy asked in an annoyed tone.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie tonight," House said. Cuddy's head shot up in shock. That was not what she expected him to say.

"Really?" Cuddy asked. "Is this some sort of joke? Is Wilson filming us right now?" House was trying to read what she was thinking. He wanted to know if she was joking because she wanted him to be asking her out or was she joking because she was uncomfortable that he asked her out?

"He wasn't supposed to start taping us until later," House said. He hoped joking back would be the right response.

"Is that what you meant by 'movie'?" Cuddy said making quotation marks with her fingers.

"It was a bad idea," House said getting up to leave. "I'm going to go now." Cuddy rose as House stood up. She could tell that he wasn't joking.

"If it was a serious offer, we can go tomorrow night," Cuddy said. "I should be free then."

"I thought that you thought about Wilson on Thursday's?" House said. "I don't want you daydreaming about him when you are with me. If you are, I am telling you right now I will be daydreaming about Chase…um…I mean….Cameron. Yeah, that's it."

"I can wait to have my daydreams about Wilson until later," Cuddy joked. "I wouldn't want you to be daydreaming about Chase—I mean Cameron—when you are on a date with me." House felt a little sick to his stomach when Cuddy said the word date. He didn't know if it was from nerves or because he was actually excited about going on a date with Lisa Cuddy.

"There will be no need to be daydreaming about him later after being with me, if you know what I mean," House said.

"There will be no sex on this date House," Cuddy said really only half meaning it. She didn't want to go on a date with him if it was only because he hoped to get some. "You will be a gentleman."

"I'll hold you bedroom door open for you as we enter it," House said giving her a big smile.

"I'll have a shotgun planted next to my door in case you try to make your way in," Cuddy said. She knew that he would probably try to use all his charm to get his way with her. "I will also be bringing a handgun with me for the car." House smiled at her and laughed.

"I will try to keep my hands over my family jewels at all times," House said. "I don't want any 'accidents.'" House mocked Cuddy by making quotations with his fingers.

"You can pick me up at 7:00," Cuddy said laughing with him.

"I'll be there with our helmets," House said.

"I will not be going on a date on your motorcycle," Cuddy said.

"I'll let you hold on real tight," House said, squeezing himself with his arms.

"Won't happen," Cuddy said.

"I'll let you drive it," House said.

"You can drive your motorcycle to my house, but we will take my car," Cuddy said making sure he knew that was the end of the debate. House just stared at her for a moment, hoping she would cave. Cuddy knew what he was trying to do and just stared back at him. House couldn't help but smile as she looked directly into his eyes.

"You're already bossing me around," House said. "Maybe I should run for my life right now."

"I'd out run you," Cuddy said.

"Would you tackle me to stop me?" House asked.

"I wouldn't tackle a cripple," Cuddy said. "I would simply trip you or taser you." Cuddy looked at her watch. She really needed to get to work if she was going to be home before 10:00. House took the hint.

"7:00 tomorrow morning it is," House said as he started to leave.

"I don't really think I have to worry about you being up at 7:00 in the morning," Cuddy said watching him walk away. "I don't think you even realize that there is anything but pm time."

"I've heard of bm time," House said with a smile.

"You can leave now, House," Cuddy said laughing.

"Don't work too hard," House said. "I need you to have energy tomorrow night."

"Your hand will be the one doing all the work," Cuddy said with a smile on her face.

"Touché," House said nodding at her.

"I hope my sarcasm is this sharp tomorrow night," Cuddy said. "It's fun messing with you, House."

"Back at ya," House said. House was standing in the doorway now. "Wilson probably has dinner ready by now, so I better leave."

"He is a good wife," Cuddy said. "You two are so great together." Cuddy really did love to banter with him.

"I just hope he holds the camera steady tomorrow night," House said as he walked out the door.

"You just better hope he knows where the zoom button is!" Cuddy yelled to make sure he heard. Cuddy leaned back in her chair smiling. She couldn't believe Gregory House just asked her out. _I feel like I am in high school_, she thought to herself. Cuddy just hoped everything would go smoothly.


	9. How Bizarre

**How Bizarre**

House walked into work the next day at 10:00am.

"Morning," Wilson said to House as he walked in. "Sorry I couldn't come over last night, but I had a date with a woman I met in the cafeteria. Do you want to do something tonight?"

"Can't," House said with a smile on his face. "Date with Cuddy."

"And I am going out with Gwyneth Paltrow," Wilson said thinking that House was joking.

"Too bad for you," House said. "My date is hotter." House started to think how hot Cuddy was.

"An imaginary date can be as hot as you want," Wilson said as they made their way to the elevator. "You probably should have chosen a celebrity, though, if we want an imaginary date. Cuddy can kind of confirm that you are lying."

"I'm not joking, Wilson," House said looking directly at Wilson. "I have a date with our Dean of Medicine, Lisa Cuddy, tonight." Wilson looked at him for a moment until he realized the House was telling the truth. Wilson's mouth dropped wide open.

"Shut up!" Wilson said as the elevator opened.

"You can worship me later," House said as they stepped into the elevator. Chase was standing in there and was wondering what they were talking about. He could tell by the look on their faces that it was something good.

"What's going on?" Chase asked. "Why are you worshipping House? What did he do?" House couldn't get the giant smile off his face. He was trying to figure out if he should tell him the truth or not.

"He is worshipping me for being me," House said. Chase turned to Wilson to get the real answer.

"House has a date with Cuddy!" Wilson practically yelled at the top of his lungs, causing House to roll his eyes.

"I knew that wasn't just a little kiss," Chase said punching House playfully in the arm. "She's hot." House made a mental note to tell Cuddy that Chase thought she was hot. He wondered if she would blush or laugh.

"That was one of the deciding factors in me asking her out," House said as the three of them exited the elevator.

"You asked her out?" Wilson asked. "Did you slip some of your Vicodin in her drink or was she already drunk?"

"Oh, it's so obvious that she is in love with him," Chase said. "Why else would she put up with him for all these years?" House wondered if Cuddy really had liked him all these years. If she did, she hid it pretty well from him.

"I've put up with him for years and that doesn't mean I love him," Wilson said as the three of them entered House's office.

"I hate you Jimmy," House said as he pretended like he was starting to cry. Foreman and Cameron looked at them when they came in and wondered what was going on.

"What's up?" Foreman asked.

"House and Cuddy are going to do it," Chase said laughing.

"I'm going to tell her you said that," House said. House wouldn't really, but he wanted Chase to believe that he would. "Then we will see who will be laughing." Foreman looked at House with a confused look.

"Why did he say that you and Cuddy are going to do it?" Foreman asked. "Did I miss something?"

"House and Cuddy have a date," Wilson said, smiling at House. Foreman and Cameron's jaws almost fell off their face. They could tell that Wilson was telling the truth.

"Really?" Cameron asked.

"No, I just planned on drugging her and carrying her around town," House said.

"She actually said yes?" Foreman asked wondering if he should check her for neurological problems.

"Is that really so hard to believe?" House asked.

"Yes," they all answered in unison.

"I am good looking, smart, funny, _great_ in bed, and have many different interests," House said thinking he was stating the obvious. He thought that he was a great catch. Wilson started to laugh. He knew that House did have many good qualities.

"You forgot drug addict, irresponsible, sloppy dresser, lazy, and rude," Wilson said. "We might as well state them all."

"You're just jealous," House said back to him.

"I don't want to go out with Cuddy," Wilson said.

"You say that only because you know she would say no," House said. "Plus, you all act like she is the first girl that has agreed to go out with me. I have been on dates before." House was starting to get annoyed by the conversation. It also made him worry that maybe this was more of a pity date, then a real date. Wilson could see the little bit of worry on House's face.

"The only reason she would say no is because for some reason, she likes you," Wilson said trying to let his friend know that this was a good thing that Cuddy wanted to be with him.

"I never realized how insane Cuddy was," Foreman said. "I guess her liking you explains a lot."

"You have all been so supportive," House said.

"We are just teasing you House," Wilson said.

"We are all hoping that you get some," Chase said. "It will make our lives a lot better."

"One date doesn't mean he will be getting any," Cameron said with a frown on her brow.

"I don't want you talking to Cuddy and giving her any ideas about clamping those legs shut," House said pointing at Cameron.

"Cuddy is a strong and a smart woman," Cameron said. "She will know it is not a smart idea to jump into bed with you."

"Because she is smart, she will want to jump into bed with me," House said. He knew that Cameron was only saying these things because she was jealous. "That and all the booze I will be giving to her will make her quite easy."

"If Cuddy comes in with a hangover tomorrow, we will know what that means, you got some" Chase said. "I will give you a high five then."

"I have to pee now," House said as he started to leave the room.

"Thanks for announcing it," Wilson said. House smiled back at him. He had thought of something dirty to say, but he put Cameron thorough enough already, so he cleaned it up a little. "If I am not back in 20 minutes, don't come find me. I will want to be alone." They had been talking about Cuddy too much.


	10. Get Ready

**Get Ready**

House was so nervous that he thought that he might vomit. "Come here," Wilson said to House as he tried to get him ready for his date. "I brought you one of my blue ties to wear. It will help bring out your eyes."

"You are so gay," House said with a slight laugh. "Never repeat that statement again."

"Do you want me to help you get ready or not?" Wilson asked as he tied House's tie.

"Do you have to speak when you are doing it?" House asked. "You are making me uncomfortable."

"That's just your nerves getting the better of you," Wilson said as he tried to straighten out House's jacket before he let his friend put it on. "You need to take some deep breathes."

"If I open my mouth too wide, I'll have to change my shirt," House said breathing deeply out of his nose. "I think this date is going to kill me before I even make it to her doorstep." Wilson looked at him and pretended to wipe tears from his eyes.

"My little boy's growing up," Wilson said grabbing a tissue.

"Shut up," House said punching him in the arm. Wilson started to laugh and patted his friend on his back. He knew that House was not good at any kind of change.

"Please try to be a gentleman on this date," Wilson said. "If you really like her, you need to show her that you want more than just sex from her. Pretend like her parents are in the house waiting for her and give her a quick kiss goodnight, then leave." House didn't know if he should be listening to his friend, the man who had been divorced so many times. Wilson did seem to know how to make women fall for him, though.

"What if she invites me in?" House asked. He turned to Wilson really wanting to know what his answer was going to be.

"Let her take charge," Wilson said.

"But what if she is just using me for sex?" House asked, still not knowing why in the world Cuddy had said yes to him. "What if that is her plan?"

"Would that really be that bad?" Wilson asked House as Wilson made his way over to grab the flowers he had bought for House to give to Cuddy. He thought House would be thrilled to be used for sex. He sure wouldn't mind if Cuddy wanted to use him for sex.

"It would be bad in the way that if she wanted to use me for sex, she should have done so a long time ago so I would have had years of sex," House said.

"I guess that means that maybe she really likes you," Wilson said as he handed House the flowers. "Otherwise, she would have used you a long time ago. Are we forgetting anything?"

"My barf bag," House said. "I don't want to throw up all over her because it might ruin things." Wilson laughed. He had never seen House so nervous.

"You'll be fine once you get there," Wilson said as he walked House out the door.

"Get ready, cause here I come," House started to sing.

xx

Cuddy had been running around her house frantically when the door bell rang. "It's only 6:00," she said, shocked that House was going to be early the one time when she was not prepared.

"Open the door Lisa!" Natalie yelled from outside.

"Natalie, what are you doing here?" Cuddy asked as she swung open the door. She didn't have time to sit and chat. "I'm kind of busy." Natalie looked her friend up and down.

"Do you have a hot date tonight?" Natalie asked as she pushed her way into her friend's house. "Who is it?"

"House," Cuddy said quietly. Natalie's jaw dropped. She thought that Lisa didn't even like him.

"You bitch!" Natalie playfully screamed.

"I lied to you when I said that I didn't care if you asked House out," Cuddy said truthfully.

"You think?" Natalie asked hitting her palm on her forehead.

"I didn't think he was interested, so I thought he would say no to you so that you would move on," Cuddy said.

"For a guy with a snarky mouth, he seemed kind of boring to me anyway," Natalie said.

"He has built himself a little comfort zone and he has a hard time breaking out of it," Cuddy said. She hoped that she could break her way inside that zone. Natalie was a little jealous that House liked Cuddy, but she knew that he wasn't really interested in her, so her friend might as well give it a go. She was just happy that her friend seemed so happy.

"I bet he hopes he can break into you comfort zone, if you know what I mean," Natalie said with a grin. "You can give me all the details tomorrow."

"Do you think he really likes me?" Cuddy asked.

"He looks at you all the time, he meddles into your personal life, he follows you around, and you are one of the few people that he lets yell at him," Natalie said.

"I guess in House's own way, that is the way he shows he cares," Cuddy said. "It could also be that he is just messing with me to get some." She knew House pretty well, but he was still a mystery to her. Natalie could see the worry in Cuddy's face.

"He isn't messing with you because he knows he still has to work for you," Natalie said trying to build up her friend's confidence.

"So if he quits tomorrow, I know that he was just messing with me," Cuddy said. "It could also mean that I was so boring that he never wants to see me again."

"Try not to talk too much about work," Natalie said.

"But that is what we have in common," Cuddy said.

"Find other common interests because believe me when I say your work talk is boring as hell," Natalie said. "You don't want that to be the only thing you two have in common. Besides the sex of course."

"I know we both love music," Cuddy said.

"Try to get to know about his family, too," Natalie said.

"He may not want to talk about his family," Cuddy said. "I don't think he gets along with them very well."

"Talk about your family then," Natalie said. She knew Cuddy also didn't like talking about her family. "You need to talk about some personal things or it will be like two colleagues going out for a quick bite."

"I'll try to maneuver some personal things into the conversion," Cuddy said. "I need you to leave now, though, so you won't be here when he comes."

"You always say he is never on time, so he probably won't be here into 9:00," Natalie said as she opened the front door.

"I'm sure that Wilson will get him here before 9:00," Cuddy said, knowing that Wilson was probably helping House get ready. Natalie gave Cuddy a hug and walked out the door. Cuddy waved her friend goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow to get all the juicy gossip!" Natalie yelled as Cuddy was closing the door. "I want descriptions of everything!" Cuddy closed the door. She leaned against the door and took a deep breath.


	11. A Hard Day's Night

**A Hard Day's Night**

At 7:05, the doorbell rang.

"You can do this," Cuddy said to herself as she made her way from her bedroom to the front door. "I cannot believe he is actually close to being on time."

"Hello, Cuddy," House said when she opened the door. "I have some flowers for you." House shoved the flower practically in Cuddy's face.

"Wilson has good taste," Cuddy said as she took the flowers, knowing that Wilson was probably the one to have bought them for him.

"That's why I keep him around," House said as he looked around the front hall for something. "He's also a really good cook."

"What are you looking for?" Cuddy asked when she saw him looking around. "Do you need something?"

"I was looking for the shotgun," House said, remembering her comment about keeping a shotgun around. "I knew you didn't really mean it." House gave Cuddy a giant smile.

"I decided that all I needed was the handgun," Cuddy said giving him a smile back. "It can do enough damage."

"I'll try not to make any sudden moments," House said slowly taking a step back towards the door. He then started to open the door in slow motion. Cuddy started to laugh.

"At this rate, it will be tomorrow before we make it to the car," Cuddy said. "Where are you taking me, anyway? If it has to do anything with monster trucks or porn, I'm not going." House started to laugh. He started thinking about naked women driving monster trucks.

"I was going to take you to the old theater that shows old movies," House said. He wasn't really a big fan of newer movies.

"What are they showing?" Cuddy asked as she grabbed her coat off of the coat rack.

"Back To The Future," House said as he took the coat from her and helped her put it on. "I thought we could go to the Old 56 diner afterwards, so we can still be back in time."

"They make great hamburgers and shakes there," Cuddy said as she put House's flowers in a vase.

"You look really beautiful tonight, by the way," House said.

"Thank you," Cuddy said, a little shocked at House's comment. "You are looking really good tonight, too. I love the blue tie."

"It's Wilson's," House said. "He thinks I look hot when I wear it." Cuddy laughed. House and Wilson's friendship fascinated her.

"Sounds like I have some competition," Cuddy said as House held the door open for her.

"I'm afraid you are going to lose," House said with a smirk on his face. House walked Cuddy to her car and held open the passenger door for her.

"I'm glad that I agreed to go out with House the gentlemen and not House the grump," Cuddy said as she slid into the car.

"I can be very gentlemanly," House said winking at her, causing her to roll her eyes.

"I guess I should be prepared for a lot of innuendoes tonight, shouldn't I?" Cuddy asked as House slid into the driver's door and sat down and started up the car. "I guess I shouldn't be that shocked by that." House looked over at Cuddy and gave her a smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about," House said. "By the way, Chase thinks you are hot." House started to pull out of the driveway.

"Do you think he will go out with me?" Cuddy asked in a valley girl voice. House started to laugh.

"You might have to fight Cameron," House answered her.

"I can take her," Cuddy said.

"Can I watch?" House asked giving her a giant smile.

"There won't be any mud involved," Cuddy said.

"Then what's the point in having two girls fighting?" House asked.

"That's why women don't fight as much as men," Cuddy said. Cuddy started to play with the radio and found a station.

_I think I love you_

_So what am I so afraid of?_

_I'm afraid I'm not sure of_

_The love that there's no cure for_

House quickly turned off the radio. He didn't want either one of them to start singing it.

"Let's not listen to the radio," House said. "How was your day today?"

"It was a hard day, but everything should be dying down for the next couple of weeks," Cuddy said, amazed that House had asked her.

"They work you too hard there," House said.

"For some reason, they don't like when I just sit around and watch General Hospital," Cuddy said with a smirk. "The Dean of Medicine has to keep everything running smoothly." Cuddy knew that she may work harder than House, but she also knew that she couldn't solve the cases that he did. House pulled into the movie theater's parking lot.

"I don't just watch General Hospital all Day," House said. "I also play with my Gameboy." They both got out of the car.

"Well if you didn't do it, it would never get done," Cuddy said sarcastically. "That's why I keep you working there."

"I try to make your life easier," House said.

"If any person at the hospital heard you say that, they would be laughing their heads off," Cuddy said with a slight laugh of her own.

"They don't understand that I have to act like I am lazy," House said as they were making their way into the theater. "If I didn't, they would all know that I am your favorite."

"Won't this date tell them that you are my favorite?" Cuddy asked.

"They will just have to deal with that mommy likes me better," House said.

"Or they might just kill you," Cuddy said. "Everybody does love me."

"Get out of la-la land Cuddy," House said jokingly. Cuddy playfully punched him in the arm as they walked into the theater.

"People actually like working with me," Cuddy said.

"I would like two tickets," House said when they approached the ticket counter. "One adult and one senior citizen for the lady."

"You're the man with cane," Cuddy said as the teenage ticket handler looked confused.

"I guess I will take two adults, since she doesn't like to admit her age," House said. House and Cuddy made their way into the theater and sat down. House had gotten them some popcorn and two Pepsi's.

"I love this movie," Cuddy said. "I used to wish I could go back in time to see what my parents were like when they were in high school."

During the movie, House spent the majority of the movie watching Cuddy and smiling.


	12. Goodnight, Sweetheart, Goodnight

**Goodnight, Sweetheart, Goodnight**

The movie ended at 9:30 and House and Cuddy left the theater.

"Let's walk to the diner," Cuddy said as she grabbed House's right hand and tugged. "It's only a block away. You can make it."

"Did you forget that it is 25 degrees outside or am I so hot that you can't even feel it?" House said as he started walking with her.

"I think it's the second one," Cuddy said sarcastically, as she and House walked down the road holding hands.

"We used to have a place like this in Boston when I was growing up," Cuddy said, remembering what Natalie had said about trying to make the conversation about something personal. "I used to love when my dad would take the whole family to it."

"I only really want out to eat with my mom if my dad was away for work reasons," House said. "We usually went to Pizza Hut."

"Did your dad not take you out very much?" Cuddy asked. "Is he the, 'I need a home cooked meal' kind of guy?"

"He took my mom out a lot when he was home," House said trying to avoid her gaze.

"You two aren't very close, are you?" Cuddy asked, remembering the time that House said that he hated his father. She didn't really understand why. He had always been a complete gentleman to her.

"We are just completely different people," House said. "He always wanted me to be tough and play football. I was more interested in music and reading." House held open the door to the restaurant and they both walked in. They sat there quietly reading the menu until the waitress came over.

"I would like a hamburger and a strawberry shake," Cuddy said. She could already smell the food cooking in the back.

"I'll take a bacon cheeseburger without any pickles and a banana shake," House said.

"Is pickles the only kind of food you don't like?" Cuddy asked, remembering all the times he had tried to steal her and Wilson's food. "You eat practically everything else."

"I don't like coconut because it tastes like cotton balls," House said as he started to play with the mini-jukebox on their table. He couldn't believe one song cost a quarter. He decided just to listen to whatever song that played.

"I'll have to remember that," Cuddy said with a small laugh.

"Is there any food that your don't like?" House asked. "I've seen the way you have inhaled your food, too, young lady. It's nice to know that you have a healthy appetite."

"Fried chicken," Cuddy said. "I'm not a big fan of liver, either." The waitress came over and brought them their food. There were only a few people in the restaurant, so they did not have to wait very long.

"Thank you," Cuddy said as the waitress left.

"No pickles," House said as he checked his burger. House and Cuddy started to eat and listen to the jukebox.

_Johnny Angel_

_How I love him_

_And I hope that someday he'll love me_

_And together we will see how lovely heaven will be_

"I used to go around singing this song and changing the name from Johnny Angel to the name of whoever I was in love with at the time," Cuddy said with a slight laugh.

"You should never admit that to anyone," House said.

"Are you telling me you never went around singing embarrassing songs?" Cuddy asked giving him the 'I know you did' look. House started to laugh.

"I used to go around and sing Rock Me Amadeus in college a lot," House said. House and Cuddy both laughed.

"I think I missed that," Cuddy said. "You will have to give me a concert sometime."

"Only when you change Johnny Angel to Gregory House," House answered back. House and Cuddy continued to laugh and joke about music. Cuddy didn't want to bombard House with too much personal information all at once after he had gotten so uncomfortable talking about his dad.

xx

"Whoa, that's chilly," Cuddy said as a strong wind blew against them as they left the restaurant.

"I tried to warn you," House said.

"Your hotness must be dimming down," Cuddy joked to him.

"That was just your coldness coming out," House said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Cuddy said as she playfully hit his arm.

"Your cold hand didn't just melt against my hotness did it?" House said laughing. Cuddy grabbed on to his left arm and laughed. After making it to the car, they continued their small talk on the way back to Cuddy's house. House pulled into her driveway and got out and opened the door for Cuddy.

"Thank you," Cuddy said. "It's nice to see that the gentleman is still awake."

"He is getting very sleepy," House said as he walked her to the front door.

"Did you miss your nap time?" Cuddy asked.

"Wilson usually comes over and we spoon," House said. "It helps put me at ease." House's heart was almost pounding out of his chest as Cuddy unlocked her door and opened it. Cuddy reached in and turned on the light to the front hallway.

"I had fun tonight, House," Cuddy said as she turned back around to face him.

"I did, too," House said nervously playing with his left sleeve. "And to think that you turned me down yesterday."

"I had to work," Cuddy said with a frown.

"You and your excuses," House said jokingly.

"If it was an excuse, I wouldn't have asked you to go out with me tonight," Cuddy said. "I would have said I was busy for the next five years."

"I never said you were smart," House retorted.

"You know, the best complement I ever got from you about my intelligence was that time you said that I am not an idiot," Cuddy said.

"Cuddy if you weren't smart, I wouldn't work for you," House said. "I know that when you are telling me drop dead about one of my crazy plans, it is because you honestly don't agree with it."

"You are getting closer to saying that I am smart," Cuddy said. She always knew that House must have thought she was smart because she knew that he would never listen to her if he thought she was stupid. "I'm still waiting."

"I think you're smart," House said, rolling his eyes. "I will still continue to say otherwise in front of everyone else, though."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Cuddy said looking into House's eyes.

"I guess I should head home now," House said as he felt a strong gust of wind hit his back. House walked up closer to Cuddy, put his hands on the sides of her upper arms, and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. House wanted to make sure he listened to Wilson's advice on making sure that she knew that he wasn't just in it for the sex. "Goodnight," House said to her.

"Goodnight," Cuddy answered with a confused smile on her face. She didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that House had only tried to kiss her forehead. She had expected him to try for so much more, even if she had only let him steal a few kisses.


	13. The Night Before

**The Night Before**

January 4

7:30am

Cuddy was on her way to work humming 'Why Do Fools Fall In Love?' when her phone rang.

"Hey, Lisa," Natalie said. "Is House still on top of you? Should I call back later?"

"I did not sleep with House," Cuddy said in an annoyed voice. "Is there a reason you called me?"

"You turned him down?" Natalie asked.

"Actually, he didn't even try anything," Cuddy said. "What do you think that means?"

"Maybe he's not interested," Natalie said. "Maybe once you said yes, you weren't a challenge anymore, so he is not interested anymore."

"Do you really think that is the reason?" Cuddy asked knowing that House does get bored easily. "You think that if that was true, he would have tried for a lot more."

"Maybe he was smart enough to remember that you are his boss and he shouldn't take advantage of you," Natalie said.

"That doesn't sound like House," Cuddy said hoping that it wasn't true. _If House didn't care, he would have taken advantage of me_, Cuddy thought. _Of course, he didn't take advantage of Cameron when he went on a date with her_.

"Are you still there?" Natalie asked, waking Cuddy from her thoughts. "Just wait until you see him today. You will be able to tell if he is trying to avoid you or is trying to picture you naked."

Cuddy knew that she would have to make herself available to House today, but not too available. If he didn't like her in that way, she didn't want to seem desperate.

"I guess you're right," Cuddy said. She started to try to think of reasons why she might go talk to House today.

"Of course, I'm right," Natalie said.

"Now you're starting to sound like House," Cuddy said. "You can decide for yourself if that is a compliment or an insult."

"I choose to take it as a compliment, since you are in love with him," Natalie said. She had seen how Cuddy had acted when she was getting ready for her date with him. She had helped Cuddy get ready for many dates and that was the most nervous she had ever seen her.

"I'm hanging up the phone now," Cuddy said.

"Call me later if you two do it in your office," Natalie said. "Try not to get caught. I like having a rich doctor friend that will buy me things."

"Now you are really sounding like House," Cuddy said. "Are you sure that you don't use a cane?" Natalie started laughing hysterically. Cuddy didn't think that the joke was that funny.

"Is that what you call his…," Natalie started to say.

"Goodbye," Cuddy screamed as she hung up the phone.

xx

8:15am

Cuddy was in the clinic when she saw Wilson and Chase walking towards her.

"Can I talk to you for a moment in my office, Wilson?" Cuddy asked.

"I can do that case for you," Chase said to Wilson, talking the file from him.

"Sure," Wilson said, dying to know what had happened the night before. House hadn't managed to show up for work yet or answer his phone. "Just let me go put these patient files up." Cuddy turned and looked at Chase.

"Good morning, Dr. Chase," Cuddy said in a seductive voice, remembering what House had said the night before about Chase thinking she was hot. "How was your evening?"

"It was fine," Chase answered feeling slightly uncomfortable about how Cuddy was acting. Wilson walked back to them. He noticed that Cuddy was smiling and Chase had a weird look on his face.

"Got to go," Cuddy said, batting her eyes at Chase as she and Wilson walked towards her office.

"What was that about?" Wilson asked.

"House told me that Chase thought that I was hot," Cuddy said with a big smile on her face.

"You just had some fun with him, didn't you?" Wilson asked.

"The look on his face was priceless," Cuddy said, still smiling.

"Did you, um, have 'fun' with House last night?" Wilson asked using quotation marks around the word fun as they walked into her office. Cuddy turned to him and rolled his eyes. She knew that by going out with House, there were going to be a lot of jokes from Wilson and House's ducklings. She just hoped that House wouldn't play along with them and start bad rumors about her.

"Actually, that's why I wanted to talk to you," Cuddy said. "Do you think House actually likes me?"

"What did he do?" Wilson asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"When he brought me home last night, all he did was kiss me on the forehead and said goodnight," Cuddy said.

"And that was a bad thing?" Wilson asked. "Did you want to go further?" Thinking about Cuddy wanting to go further put a naked image of her in his head, which Wilson quickly tried to shake away. Cuddy didn't really know how to answer his question.

"I just wasn't prepared for him not to try something," Cuddy said, noticing the smile on Wilson's face.

"I think he was trying to be a gentleman to you, so that he wouldn't scare you away," Wilson said. "I think that is his own way of saying that he cares."

"Do you really think that or are you just trying to make me feel better?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't know exactly why he did it, but I do know that he likes you," Wilson said.

"Did he tell you that?" Cuddy asked. "Have you talked to him today?"

"He told me in his own way he did when I was helping him get ready last night, and no, I haven't talked to him yet today," Wilson answered her. "Stop freaking out about it."

"Do you think that maybe he wasn't interested in me after all?" Cuddy asked. "Do you think that maybe he decided that he didn't really like me in that way?"

"I will have a talk with him later," Wilson said. Cuddy was always thankful for her girl talk time with Wilson. "If he likes you, I will try to make him ask you out again for tonight."

"He has to go to a seminar tonight for his credential renewal," Cuddy said. "Try to get it for tomorrow night, so he doesn't try to skip it and lose his license."

"I'll try to drag him to the seminar tonight," Wilson said.

"Thanks, Wilson," Cuddy said, giving him a smile. Wilson felt good that he might be helping his two best friends come together. He knew that if any woman could live with House, it would be Cuddy.

"Anytime," Wilson said as he got up from his seat.

"Will you do me a favor and tell Chase the next time you seem him that what I wanted to talk to you about was if it was okay for an older woman to date a younger man?" Cuddy asked as she and Wilson started to laugh. She wanted to get even with Chase for his comments about her and House after the New Year's Eve party.


	14. It's Up To You

**It's Up To You**

10:15am

When Wilson finally ran into Chase again, he remembered what Cuddy had said.

"Hey, Chase," Wilson said with a smile on his face. "How are you doing?"

"Okay, what's going on?" Chase asked. "What did Cuddy say to you?"

"Something about younger men..." Wilson said slyly.

"Do you think that House said something to her about what I said yesterday?" Chase asked. "She gave me a really funny look this morning."

"Why do you think that House had to say something to her?" Wilson said. "You're a good looking guy."

"Did she say that?" Chase asked. "Do you think she _likes _me?"

"You have always been kind to her," Wilson said, trying to not laugh.

"That's because she is my boss," Chase said. He really hoped that he had not given her the wrong idea. He liked Cuddy, but not in _that _way.

"You should have shown more fear with her," Wilson said, barely keeping his voice sounding normal from all the internal laughing.

"What about House?" Chase asked. "She went out on a date with him." Just as he said that, Wilson and Chase saw House getting off the elevator and walking to his office. They both walked after him.

"Good morning, my peeps," House said as he walked into the room next to his office. Cameron and Foreman were sitting in there doing paperwork.

"You seem perky this morning," Foreman said.

"You know it," House said winking at Foreman. "I feel great today."

"House, did you say something to Cuddy about me?" Chase asked as he and Wilson walked into the room. House saw the big smile on Wilson's face and knew that Cuddy must have said something to Chase. He decided to play along.

"Why would I be talking about you on my date?" House asked innocently.

"She was acting really weird this morning," Chase said. "She was acting different towards me. Are you sure you didn't say anything?"

"She probably just has a hangover," House said to Chase, remembering Chase's comment about if Cuddy came in with a hangover, he would know that meant House had gotten her drunk and they had sex. "She is probably just not thinking straight." Wilson started laughing. He had held it in as long as he could.

"What?" Chase asked confused.

"Come with me in my office," House said to Wilson as he started to laugh.

xx

Wilson walked into House's office and House shut the door behind him.

"What did Cuddy do to Chase?" House asked.

"She hit on him," Wilson said.

"And now he thinks she's in love with him?" House asked. Chase was more gullible than he thought. "What a dork." Wilson wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Forgetting about Chase for a moment, let's talk about your date," Wilson said, changing gears. "Cuddy said that you only kissed her on the forehead."

"You told me to take it slow," House said as he put his feet up on his desk. Wilson couldn't believe that House had actually listened to him. He was shocked, but happy at the same time.

"The only problem with that is now she thinks you may not be interested because she was expecting to have to say no to you," Wilson said.

"I just can't win, can I?" House asked.

"You need to ask her out again," Wilson said.

"So she definitely gave you the perception that she wanted to see me again?" House asked.

"Ooooh, yeah," Wilson said nodding.

"I guess I could take her to see that stupid music on ice thing," House said. Wilson gave House a big smile. He could tell just from that sentence how much he really liked Cuddy. House did not like to do anything that he didn't like.

"You _might _want to keep the word stupid out of it when you ask her," Wilson said. "Remember you have that seminar tonight, though."

"You want me to ask her to go to that?" House asked with a sarcastic tone.

"I am saying not to skip it or you will make your new girlfriend mad," Wilson said.

"It was one date, Wilson," House said. "I don't think that really makes her my girlfriend." He wasn't ready to start using that word again. Wilson smiled.

"I bet you will change your mind about that after a couple more dates," Wilson said.

"If she can bear to go out with me a couple more times, maybe I will," House said. "Of course, I will also have to look past the fact that she is the devil."

"With that body of hers, you will," Wilson said.

"It's Satan's way of toying with me," House said with a laugh.

"There could be worst ways," Wilson said. "He could make it so that Chase thinks that you're hot." They both started to laugh.

"Poor Chase," House said.

"We all thought you were bad enough, so a House/Cuddy mixture might be horrible for us, though," Wilson said.

"Does that mean you don't think we should have children?" House asked. "Little blue-eyed Jews with nasty senses of humors."

"At least they would be good-looking and smart," Wilson said. He didn't really know if the world was ready for a little Cuddy/House. "You might just want to have her raise them."

"And let my kid have a perverse sense of guilt?" House asked. "No, thank you."

"Maybe you should raise them so they have a perverse attitude about of how people should interact with each other," Wilson said.

"It's not my fault that everybody lies," House said. Wilson's pager then went off. One of his patients had come in to ask about their drugs.

"I have to go," Wilson said as he got up from his seat. "Go talk to Cuddy sometime today." After Wilson had left, House picked up the phone to do something he had never done before—get tickets to an ice show.


	15. When Will I See You Agan

**When Will I See You Again**

4:00pm

Cuddy had just gotten off of a conference call when she heard her door open.

"When were you going to tell me you were in love with Chase?" House asked as he walked up to her desk. "Is that why you went out with me? Just so that I would confirm that he thinks you are hot?" House had a pretend hurt look on his face.

"You fell right into my trap," Cuddy said, giving him a smile. "Now Chase and I can be lovers."

"Was it the accent that won you over?" House asked.

"I couldn't resist it," Cuddy said. "I think it gives him some sort of superpower."

"The superpower to get your clothes off?" House asked in a fake British accent. "That could be a very useful power."

"You sound like Ringo Starr," Cuddy said laughing. "Your fake personality must come from Liverpool."

"I would have done a French accent, but it always comes out sounding like Snagglepuss," House said, returning his voice to normal.

"I didn't realize he was French," Cuddy said. He was joking with her. She hoped that meant his talk with Wilson went well.

"Yes, he was best friends with Pepi le Pue," House said. "They were both trying to chase down all the pussy...cats. Of course, Snagglepuss was smarter than Pepi." Cuddy laughed. She never thought she would be having a conversation with Gregory House about cartoons.

"Is Saturday morning cartoons where you got all of your knowledge?" Cuddy asked him. It was hard for her to imagine House as a small child watching Looney Tunes.

"I'm just a bill on Capital Hill," House started to sing.

"School House Rock," Cuddy said snorting a little. "Now I understand you."

"If you understand me so much, what did I come in here for?" House asked. He was nervous and didn't know how to casually bring up a date for tomorrow. He hoped that she would play along.

"Too warn me not to go out with Chase?" Cuddy asked sarcastically.

"Actually, I came in to help you pick out what clothes you should wear," House said. "I figured it would be good for me if you were dating one of my team. Maybe this way you wouldn't yell at me as much."

"Is that why you asked me out?" Cuddy asked half joking, half serious. "So I would let you do more around here." House looked up at her. She was staring directly at him.

"No," House answered her.

"Then why did you?" Cuddy asked, still looking at him, needing to know the answer. House was a little nervous because she kept looking directly at him, but he didn't look away.

"Because I wanted to," House said shrugging his shoulders.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cuddy asked with her left brow rising.

"I wanted to go out with you," House said. House didn't really know where this was going. "Why did you say yes?" A smile rose on Cuddy's face.

"Because I wanted to," Cuddy said. "Not a very good answer, is it?"

"Because I like you," House said, taking his eyes off of her when he felt his face beginning to blush. Cuddy looked at him for a moment, shocked. She couldn't believe he had actually said it.

"That's also why I said yes to you," Cuddy said.

"Because I like you?" House asked with a smirk.

"Because I like you, stupid," Cuddy said with a giant smile on her face.

"Let's not start with the pet names just yet," House said.

"I can probably think up some really good ones too," Cuddy said.

"Just remember that I can think of some, too," House said. They both laughed. It was a laugh that House had never shared with Cuddy. It was kind of a nervous laugh, but it felt really good.

"So why did you really come in here?" Cuddy asked. "You always have a reason for everything."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow," House said.

"What do you have in mind?" Cuddy asked with a smile.

"I got tickets to that oldies music on ice thing," House said. "You seemed like the music on ice kind of chick." She also seemed like a ballet kind of chick, but that was not going to happen. Cuddy smiled.

"How much did Wilson pay for them?" Cuddy asked.

"I am proud to say that it was my idea," House said. "Well, maybe not proud. It was Wilson's idea for me not to call it stupid in front of you."

"I would love to go with you," Cuddy said.

"You know, we could do something tonight," House said.

"You have to go to the seminar," Cuddy said. "I would prefer that you keep your license."

"You only want to go out with me because I am a doctor," House said.

"If you switch careers now, it's over," Cuddy said.

"Even if I become a famous actor?" House asked. "I would make tons of money."

"We'll see," Cuddy said. She knew that she would stay with him even if he did nothing. "Until you are nominated for an Oscar, you need to stay working here."

"Fine," House said. "I am going to go grab some food with Wilson now."

"Have fun," Cuddy said as he got up.

"I'll be with Wilson, not you," House said as he left the room. Cuddy smiled as he left. She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow night.

"Over 24 hours to go," Cuddy said to herself. "What do you wear to one of these stupid things?" She knew that she would just have to choose something that House would love.


	16. Relax

**Relax**

January 5

10:00am

House woke up to a ringing phone. "Whoever this is, I am going to kill you," he said, rubbing his eyes. "It will be a bloody, violent death. This better be important."

"I know it's your day off, but could you try to wake-up before 6:00, so you will not be late for your date with Cuddy," Wilson said. "This is your wake-up call."

"This may come as a surprise to you, but it does not take me 8 hours to get ready for a date," House said.

"I just hope you will take more than 8 minutes to get ready," Wilson said. "The real reason I called is because I am going to eat out today for lunch and I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"Where are we going?" House asked. "I am hungry for tacos."

"You are the only person who wakes up hungry for tacos," Wilson said. "You have a really weird appetite."

"Food is food," House said as he popped two Vicodin.

"So, do you want to come or not?" Wilson asked. House had to think about it for a moment. _Food or sleep?_

"I will be there at about noon," House said. "You're buying and driving." Wilson laughed. He couldn't remember the last time that House paid.

"I will meet you down in the lobby at noon," Wilson said. He was hoping he could have a little gossip session with House about Cuddy.

xx

12:05pm

"Cuddy," House said as he walked into the lobby.

"What are you doing here?" Cuddy asked, shocked to see him on his day off. "Do you have a case?"

"Lunch with Wilson," House said. _She is looking really good today_, he thought. Cuddy was thinking the same thing about him.

"He actually got you out of bed for that?" Cuddy asked.

"I also wanted to come down and see if you were making out with Chase," House said. "Is he locked in your office naked or do you two do it in my office?"

"Janitor's closet," Cuddy said with a smile. "He isn't very original." Wilson walked up to them and smiled. They were actually having a civil conversation.

"Hey," House said when he noticed Wilson walking towards them.

"Do I need to come back later?" Wilson asked with a smirk. Cuddy originally rolled her eyes, but then smiled.

"Didn't you learn anything from Chase?" Cuddy asked, giving Wilson a warning.

"I'm House's best friend, so I can make fun of him," Wilson said, patting House on the back.

"And you are my best friend, so I am allowed to kill you," House said. He knew he actually deserved some poking from Wilson from all the times he poked fun at him. "Are you ready to go?" Wilson nodded his head yes.

"Would you like to come, Cuddy?" Wilson asked. "We are going to the Mexican restaurant down the street."

"Maybe another time," Cuddy said holding up the stack of files in her hand. She said goodbye to Wilson and House and walked away. They both watched her walk away.

"Stop looking at her butt," House said to Wilson.

"Hmm…no," Wilson said.

"I will hit you," House said as they both turned to leave the hospital.

"I have been staring at her butt for years with you," Wilson said.

"Well, stare at Cameron's butt now," House said.

"I'll tell her you said that," Wilson said.

"Go ahead," House said. They went to Wilson's car and drove to the restaurant. Wilson waited to bring up Cuddy until after they received their food. He knew House wouldn't leave once the food was served.

"Do you think you and Cuddy will make a good couple?" Wilson asked. "You two fight a lot."

"About hospital stuff," House said.

"Do you think that you can separate the two?" Wilson asked.

"I think we can," House said. "We will both just have to try to keep our personal lives away from the hospital." House knew that was easier said than done. Wilson smiled.

"You will just have to remember that if you are too mean to Cuddy at work, she will take it out on you later," Wilson said.

"That's why I will try to only say mean things to her like she is stupid," House said. "I will leave everything out about her personal life."

"Like her trying to be a mom?" Wilson asked.

"She told you about that?" House asked.

"After you said a really mean comment to her when Tritter was after you," Wilson said. "Does she still want kids?"

"I don't know," House said.

"You might want to find out because that could be a deal breaker if you are not interested," Wilson said.

"I don't even think she is trying anymore," House said. "I don't think she still wants one."

"I think she just stopped because she took the miscarriage pretty hard," Wilson said. House tried to keep the shocked look off his face, since Cuddy had never mentioned a miscarriage to him. "She might try again later."

"I think Cuddy and I are a little too early in our relationship to be talking about kids," House said. "That is a topic for another day."

"You need to think about it because it is important to her," Wilson warned him.

"I will if we can change the subject now," House said. He was both reeling from finding out about the miscarriage and wondering if Cuddy still wanted children. How was he ever going to bring that topic up with her?

"Have you seen the new peds nurse?" Wilson asked. "She has some very nice…assets." House liked this change of subject.


	17. Those Oldies But Goodies

**Those Oldies But Goodies**

7:10pm

House rang Cuddy's doorbell.

"Wow," House said when Cuddy answered the door. "That's a nice sweater." Cuddy wore a baby blue v-neck sweater. "Is that new?"

"I bought it last week," Cuddy said as she grabbed her purse and keys. "This is my first time wearing it."

"You should shop at that store more often," House said.

"Are you a salesman for them or something?" Cuddy asked smiling. "If you are, can you get me a discount?"

"Any clothes that look like that on you, you can have for free," House said. "My boss at that job is a lot nicer than my boss at my other job."

"From what I heard, your other boss is a nice, smart, great-looking, funny woman," Cuddy said. "I wish all my _employees_ were like that."

"She is all those things and more," House said smiling at her.

"What is included in the 'and more'?" Cuddy asked. She wanted to know what House's opinions of her were. At least she thought she did.

"She also has a sexy bod, very athletic, hard-working, responsible, and reliable," House said to her. "And bitchy. And annoying." Cuddy laughed. She knew that House couldn't give a compliment without throwing in some sarcastic remarks.

"At least she can walk on two legs," Cuddy said walking out the door past him. House gave her a shocked look when she passed him, but then a huge smile came across his face as her walked behind her.

"I also always wanted to know how flexible she was," House said as he watched her ass shake. Cuddy turned around and smirked at him.

xx

9:00pm

_Those Oldies But Goodies_

_Remind Me Of You_

"And now, thankfully, it's over," House said standing up.

"It's only intermission," Cuddy said, pulling him back down. "I know that you are enjoying this."

"That's only because I use to skate when I was younger," House said. Cuddy turned and looked at him. She couldn't imagine him skating, even with two good legs.

"Really?" Cuddy asked.

"No," House said. "I just wanted to see the look on your face. It was priceless."

"I hate you," Cuddy said with a smile. "You did a really good job of not cracking a smile when you said it, though." As House turned to give her another sarcastic remark, he saw her looking at the two children that were sitting two rows in front of them. Cuddy smiled as she watched them intently talking to their mother.

"So what's new in your life?" House asked her, trying to see what she would tell him.

"This annoying, but kind of cute doctor asked me out," Cuddy said, a little puzzled by his question. House was lucky he had some scruff on his face to cover up his blushing.

"I mean besides being the luckiest lady in the world," House said, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Nothing much," Cuddy answered.

"You still doing in-vitro?" House asked bluntly. He knew he had to out ask her the exact questions if he wanted the answers. "Did you ditch me and find a new shot partner?" Cuddy's head had almost snapped off when he asked her that first question.

"No, I'm not and no, I didn't," she answered.

"Why did you quit trying?" House asked, noticing that she was looking away from him. Cuddy wished he would drop the conversation. She didn't really want to talk about it right now.

"The timing just wasn't right," she answered him.

"Are you sure that's the reason?" House asked.

"Can we change the subject?" Cuddy asked eating some of her popcorn.

"Do you still want kids?" House asked.

"I can live without them," Cuddy said, thinking in her heart that she may never become a mother.

"That didn't really answer my question," House said. The lights grew dim again as the show's second half was getting ready to start. Cuddy leaned back in her chair, ignoring House's last statement. House put his arm on the back of her chair, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't wait for the second half," House said. "That's when the naked skaters come out."

"Shut up," Cuddy said with a laugh.

"I didn't mean to upset you," House said seriously.

"I'm fine," Cuddy said. "I just don't want to dwell on it right now." She gave House a smile and raised her right hand and put it on his left thigh. House smiled, but knew that she was lying.

"Can you go two seconds without popping popcorn into your mouth?" House said, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, I can't," Cuddy said, almost choking on a piece when he said that comment. "I can spoil my appetite if I want."

"I'm telling your mother on you," House said.

"Just remember that there are many things I could tell your mother," Cuddy fired back.

"She would never believe you," House said. "I am her angel baby."

"Please tell me she calls you that," Cuddy said, looking at him.

"Only when my dad is not around," House said.

"Why won't she do it when he is around?" Cuddy asked. "Is she afraid he might commit her for believing that about you?"

"She doesn't say it around him, because if she did, he would throw me in with a pack of wolves to prove I was a man," House said. His father never liked that he was more into books than manly things. "He already thinks I am gay with Wilson."

"I think a lot of people think that," Cuddy said. "I think Foreman is more of your type, though."

"If you ever told him that, he would probably quit and then kill himself," House said.

"I'll remember that if I ever want him to quit or die," Cuddy said back. The music started to play again. House slowly started running his left hand through Cuddy's hair.

"I actually am enjoying this show," House stated, looking at Cuddy. "Don't tell anyone." Cuddy knew she wouldn't as long as he kept scratching her head like that.


	18. Should I Stay Or Should I Go Now

**Should I Stay Or Should I Go Now**

10:45pm

House and Cuddy had been sitting at Sonic drinking root beer floats inside his car talking about random things when suddenly there was a pause and Cuddy spoke quietly.

"I had a miscarriage," Cuddy said, looking out the passenger window away from House. "It was the third time I tried In-Vitro. I don't know if I can even have kids."

"Why didn't you tell me?" House asked, watching her as the tears started to form in her eyes. "I could have helped you."

"I didn't want anyone to know," Cuddy said as she tried to fight the tears.

"Then why are you telling me now?" House asked. "You didn't have to. You don't have to tell me everything."

"I like you, House, and I want us to be able to speak about things that are affecting us," Cuddy said looking over at him. "We have to be able to trust each other."

"I do trust you," House said giving her a smile. "I probably trust you more than Wilson because he is a big blabbermouth and runs around like a schoolgirl to gossip about me." Cuddy laughed.

"I want you to feel free to tell me things," Cuddy said to House.

"I'll try to tell you stuff, but I can't guarantee I will run and tell you everything," House said. He was used to hiding his feelings and problems from everybody. Cuddy was well aware of that.

"I understand House," she said. "I just want you to know that you can and I won't blab it all over the hospital like Wilson." House let out a small snort. His thoughts then quickly turned to something else.

"I'm sorry," House said to Cuddy as the smile left his face. A bad memory had come back into his mind.

"Miscarriages happen," Cuddy said, thinking he was sorry she had gone through that.

"That's not what I meant," House said. "I am sorry for the comment I made to your about being a bad mother."

"I know you didn't mean it," Cuddy said looking away from him. She really did know that he didn't mean it. It had still hurt her, though.

"I know I didn't really mean it, but I still hurt you," House said.

"It's okay, House," Cuddy said as she looked back at him. "You didn't know that I just had a miscarriage. I forgive you."

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that I hated myself for saying it," House said looking into her eyes. "I never meant to hurt you. I was in pain and angry." In all the years that Cuddy had known House, this was the first time he had ever said that he was sorry for something. This was also one of the first times in their relationship that she knew that he was telling the truth.

"I hope that means that you will be more careful of what you say now," Cuddy said giving him a smile.

"That might be a little hard because I kind of have a problem with not thinking before I speak," House said smiling back at her. Cuddy let out a little laugh.

"Just know that now I will kill you if you make another comment like that," Cuddy said raising an eyebrow.

"Noted," House answered.

"I'm ready to go home, House," Cuddy said. This had been an emotional night. "I am tired." House put the car in reverse.

"I'm that boring, huh?" House said. "Next time I'll take you to a shooting range."

"I don't think I will have to worry about this relationship being boring," Cuddy said, smiling that the word relationship was now more than just a professional one.

xx

11:15pm

House pulled into Cuddy's driveway. Small snowflakes had started to fall.

"I have always loved the snow," Cuddy said looking into the sky.

"The only bad thing about snow is that it makes it seem colder outside," House said.

"And the deadly ice that forms on the road," Cuddy said looking towards him.

"That can suck, too," House said.

"Yes, it can," Cuddy said as she opened her car door to get out.

"Stop right there," House said as he got out of the car. He walked to her side of the door and opened it further for her to get out. Cuddy gave him a big smile. House stuck out his left arm and she wrapped her right arm in it. "I don't want you to slip and die. Everyone would say I pushed you."

"That's very kind of you," Cuddy said as they started walking towards her front door.

"Would you like to go to lunch with me tomorrow?" House asked.

"Yes," Cuddy answered. "Of course, since you wake up at about noon, it will still be breakfast for you." Cuddy unlocked the front door and turned on the hallway light. House could feel his heart starting to beat out of his chest.

"I'll make sure I eat something before I come to work so that it will be considered lunch," House said.

"Is Wilson coming, too?" Cuddy asked remembering that Wilson had said they should all go to lunch together sometime. "I don't want him to feel left out."

"We can go out with him another time," House said.

"What has he said about us going out?" Cuddy asked House.

"I think part of him thinks it's funny and the girlie part of him in loving it that his two best friends are dating," House said. "He is happy either way."

"You think we are dating after two dates?" Cuddy asked smiling at him.

"You already agreed to a third," House pointed out.

"Is three times the charm?" Cuddy asked. "You seem pretty confident that it's not three strikes and you're out."

"You tell me which one it is," House said as he put his right hand on her left hip and pulled her into a kiss. She put her hands on his chest and then moved them up to his neck to deepen the kiss. "So what do you think?" House asked her when he pulled back from the kiss.

"Well for one thing, I don't think that you are gay with Wilson anymore," Cuddy said, trying to catch her breath from the kiss. "I also think that if you keep kissing me like that, a lot more than three will be the charm."

"Your right about the second one, but wrong on the first one because I also kiss Wilson like that," House said.

"Now I see why he is your friend," Cuddy said. House reached down and put his hands around her waist and gave her a firm hug. She smelled really good, but he knew that he wanted to wait a little longer before he tried even more with her.

"I better head home before the roads get bad," House said as he pulled out of the hug, looking into Cuddy's eyes. "I may have liked music on the ice okay, but I don't like driving on the ice." House gave her a kiss on her right cheek. She watched him as he pulled out of her driveway, putting her right hand over her lips as she still felt his kiss that had been so much more passionate than the one on New Year's Eve.


	19. Laugh Laugh

**Laugh Laugh**

January 6

12:30pm

Cuddy was talking to Ted Drake about an important meeting that had just been set for that night at 6:00, when House walked up to them.

"Will you two stop gossiping about me?" House said talking to Cuddy and Drake. "You don't want me starting rumors about you two. They would be quite dirty rumors."

"I am talking to Dr. Cuddy right now," Drake said, turning his back on him. "Come back when you grow up."

"I think my date with her trumps your dull conversation," House said.

"House, don't be rude," Cuddy said as she reached into her pocket and got out her car keys, handing them to him. "Go wait in my car."

"If I slip on the ice and die, I blame you," House said pointing at Drake. "You should be nicer to cripples."

"Are you seriously going out with him?" Drake asked Cuddy after House left. "He will break you heart."

"I know how to handle House," Cuddy said to him.

"You are a strong woman, Lisa, but I don't know if you are _that _strong," Drake said. He knew that Cuddy had a tough exterior, but was a very kind person. He also knew House would end up causing her to cry.

"I'll be fine," Cuddy said smiling at him. "I know he may be a little rough around the edges, but he isn't that bad when you get to know him. You just have to be patient with him."

xx

After the initial punch in the arm that House received from Cuddy, the rest of the car ride to the restaurant was fine. They had decided to go to the local barbeque to get some ribs for lunch.

"These are great," House said to Cuddy as he was eating his ribs. He tried to make sure that he didn't eat like a total pig.

"I don't know exactly what is in their sauce, but it is great," Cuddy said as she too was eating her ribs.

"Wilson asked out Natalie last night," House said. "I think Natalie Wilson is a pretty good name for her."

"She will bore of him before that happens," Cuddy said. She knew that Natalie always demanded a lot of attention from her boyfriends and Wilson spent too much time with House and at work to give her the attention that she would want. She hoped they had fun while it lasted, though.

"It is amazing how many women Wilson can get to marry him," House said.

"That's because he is very sweet," Cuddy said, thinking about all the times Wilson has comforted her. "He can say all the right things to a woman. He tries to make you happy when you are down."

"So how many times have you and Wilson had sex?" House asked with a smile. "Too many to count or only once?" Cuddy choked a little on her water when he said that. She had always thought of Wilson as more of a brother, so the thought of having sex with him kind of grossed her out.

"I am happy to say never," Cuddy said giving him a smile of her own.

"I bet he has tried, though," House said. Cuddy let out a little laugh.

"If he has, I have never picked up on it," Cuddy said.

"Have you ever almost been married?" House asked.

"I was engaged once," Cuddy said. She remembered the time when she thought she was going to be Mrs. Jason Todd. "As you can see, that didn't work out." House wanted to know more.

"What happened?" House asked. "Did you accidentally kill him?" House picked up a knife and moving it in a stabbing motion.

"He always had kind of an anger problem," Cuddy said. "I could handle the random yelling and him being overly dramatic, but then one day he was angry because of something that had happened at the place that he worked and I told him he needed to calm down and he grabbed me by the throat and pushed me against the wall." Cuddy still remembered every detail of that event. House didn't know what to say. He wished he could go find that guy and have an 'accident' with him.

"Had he ever hit you before?" House asked amazed at how calm she was when she spoke of the incident.

"No, and I was never going to give him the chance to do it again," Cuddy said.

"How did he react when you broke up with him?" House asked wondering if he had tried to hurt her again.

"He tried to beg and plead for me to come back, but I knew that if he could fly off the rocker because of something that I didn't even do, I couldn't imagine what would happen if I did something that irritated him," Cuddy said.

"You did the right thing," House said knowing from personal experience that abusers don't change.

"Besides him, I haven't really been that close to marriage," Cuddy finished trying to get off the subject. House knew that the experience she had gone through with that man had caused her to become a little weary of getting too serious with guys. House reached his hand across the table and grabbed her hand. She gave him a giant smile when he did it.

"I know that I am a jerk, but I hope that you have never been scared of me," House said. "I'm not violent."

"Of all the times you have yelled at me, I never once worried that you were going to hit me," Cuddy said holding on to his hand.

"You don't have to worry because I save my punches for Chase," House said.

"So that's why you hired him," Cuddy said. "I'm surprised he agreed to that." House gave Cuddy a big smile that also made his blue eyes smile. The rest of lunch dealt with talking about Cuddy's meeting that night and a bet on how long Wilson and Natalie's relationship would last.

They made their way back to the hospital and were now getting out of Cuddy's car. "I'll go tell Dr. Bob that we are back so he can continue to hit on you," House said.

"His name is Ted and leave him alone," Cuddy said as she got into her back seat to get her briefcase. "He just worried that you will hurt me."

"That's because he wants you for himself so he can get all of your kisses," House said.

"Thanks for putting the image of him trying to kiss me in my head," Cuddy said.

"Nobody should have to think about that," House said. "Let me help erase it." House grabbed Cuddy by the sides of her face and gave her a big kiss. She put her right arm on his left arm while lifting her left arm that held a briefcase, against his right side. The image of Drake trying to kiss her was replaced by the image of House kissing her.

"That is much better," Cuddy said smiling at him when the kiss was over.

"I am a doctor, so I don't like to see people in pain," House said.

"I hope I don't have to be in pain to get a kiss from you," Cuddy said. "That might get old after awhile."

"There are other reasons I would kiss you," House said as he gave her another kiss. She put her suitcase down so she could wrap her arms around his waist. She really enjoyed kissing him. She wished he would never stop. "I will also do it to make you shut up." Cuddy gave him a slight punch in the chest.

"You think you are so funny, don't you?" Cuddy said. "Maybe you should be a comedian."

"If I am not funny, why do you have a giant smile on your face?" House asked.

"Because I'm looking at your face," Cuddy said letting out a laugh. House started laughing, too. She was good at giving comebacks.

"I think I need to go cry to Cameron now," House said as he pretended to wipe away a tear. "You know, words can be hurtful." They started walking out of the parking garage towards the hospital. Cuddy couldn't help but smile as she rubbed her left hand against his back as they walked together.


	20. Give Me A Chance To Be Near You

**Give Me A Chance To Be Near You**

January 7

1:45pm

House was sitting in his office playing with his ball when he heard Cuddy walking down the hall in her high heels towards him.

"Hello, mistress," House said without turning around to look at her when he heard her open his door. "How are you today? I haven't done anything, so at least I am assuming there won't be any yelling." Cuddy walked up besides him.

"I know you haven't done anything," Cuddy said as he turned to look at her. "That is the problem. The clinic is backed up."

"My team is working as hard as they can," House said.

"You could…I don't know…help them," Cuddy said. "It might go by a lot faster."

"You could think that, but then again, you would be wrong," House said standing up from his seat. "I am a cripple, so I would probably just slow them down."

"All you would have to do is sit there and listen to people," Cuddy said. "You wouldn't even have to stand up."

"Do you want to make some sort of deal?" House asked her.

"Depends on what the deal you are thinking up consists of," Cuddy said. She knew never to agree to any kind of deal with House before knowing all the details. Who knows what his warped mind would think up.

"I get 10 minutes off clinic duty for every time I have to stand up during the consults," he said. "That includes if I have to get up and walk to a nurse to give her a sample to send to the lab. It also includes if I have to stand up to give any person some sort of treatment." Cuddy stood there for a moment thinking about the deal. She had to make sure she erased any loopholes that would cause him to stand up 50 times during every consult.

"It is a deal, but you have to take notes on why you stood up and I get to decide if it is a legitimate reason," Cuddy said to him reaching out her right hand. He took her hand, but instead of shaking it, he pulled her into a kiss. He wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She put her left hand on his chest.

"That's how I like to seal deals," House said to when their lips parted.

"Remind me never to send you to board meetings," Cuddy said with a smile. "I don't think the other members will like that from you."

"That's just because they are jealous they can't have me," House said. He leaned down and gave Cuddy another kiss, this one a little more tender. He was shocked that she hadn't stopped him on either kiss, since they were at the hospital and anyone could walk by at anytime.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" Cuddy asked him when they finished kissing for the second time.

"Are you a good cook?" House asked. "Stacy's food used to taste like poison. It is okay if you suck. We can invite Wilson over to be the chef so we can focus on _other _things."

"I can cook," Cuddy said to him. "My mother taught me well." Cuddy had spent many nights in the kitchen with her mother learning how to cook. Her mom believed that the house is where a woman should be, not at a workplace.

"Is she the one that taught you how to dress, too?" House said quickly receiving a punch from Cuddy in the chest.

"Do you like lasagna?" Cuddy asked, changing the subject. House thought about it. "As long as there is parmesan cheese."

"I have some," Cuddy said.

"House, can you…," Cameron said as she walked into his office. She saw that House and Cuddy were standing really close to each other. "Umm…I need you to look at a patient that has some weird symptoms." Cuddy grabbed House's right arm and gave him a shove.

"Duty calls," Cuddy said. "When you are done with her patient, go to the clinic." Cuddy walked by Cameron and gave her an almost bragging kind of smile.

"This better be good," House said to Cameron as they started walking out his office. Cameron couldn't tell if he was actually mad or just pretending to be mad. Either way, she wanted to know about him and Cuddy.

"So are things going fine with you two?" Cameron asked House, trying to read him.

"Why do you care?" House asked.

"I was just curious," Cameron said looking away from him as they entered the elevator.

"You know curiosity killed the cat," House said.

"You are going to kill me for asking you?" Cameron asked looking at him again.

"Things are going fine," House said hoping that by answering her, she would drop the subject. Cameron looked him over to see if she thought he was lying. House noticed and turned to her and gave her a big smile. He didn't want her analyzing him. "So what is wrong with your patient? Is it anything contagiously deadly, because I have plans for tonight."

"With Cuddy?" Cameron asked.

"The patient's problem is that they were with Cuddy?" House said. "Is it sexually transmitted?"

"No, I meant your plans," Cameron said. "Are you taking Cuddy somewhere?" House grabbed the chart out of her hands. They got out of the elevator and walked over to exam room 5.

"Ask him if he has gone mountain climbing recently," House said as he handed her the chart and started to walk to another room.

"Why?" Cameron asked. "You think he ran across something up there?"

"I think he has the bends," House said.

"What if he hasn't gone mountain climbing?" Cameron called back.

"Then come and find me," House said. "We will deal with it then." House opened up exam room 2.

"Hello, Mr. Bell," House said cheerfully as he closed the door and looked through the man's file.

xx

"Either he had sex with Cuddy or he is going to have sex with Cuddy," Chase said to Foreman as they witnessed the scene.

"I just hope this doesn't blow up in all our faces," Foreman said. "House will take it out on us if things go wrong and he is already an ass so who knows how bad he will be."

"Cuddy could definitely make our lives miserable, too," Chase said back to Foreman. "I guess we will just have to keep an eye on them."

"We won't have to," Foreman said. "Cameron will be stalking House so we can just ask her."

"I don't think she likes him anymore," Chase shot back.

"Where have you been?" Foreman asked. Chase wanted to believe that Cameron was over House. He was happy that House was dating Cuddy.

"He is a total jerk and Cameron would never want to actually go out with someone like that," Chase said as he picked up his next file. "Plus, I think House has made it pretty clear to her that he is not interested." Chase walked away from Foreman. He had to make sure that Cuddy and House stayed together so that House wouldn't go to Cameron on the rebound. He knew that if Cameron thought House had gotten his heart broken, she would want to be their to try to make him feel better.


	21. Lovely To See You

I had a two day staff planning session, so I didn't get a chance to write some of this fiction during that time. To make it up to you all, here is two new chapters and I will try to write two more tomorrow.

**Lovely To See You**

7:00pm

Cuddy heard House knock 'shave and a haircut' on her front door. "Let me in!" House yelled as Cuddy opened the door. "Something is freezing off, woman! I would hate to lose my favorite toy." House walked in and gave Cuddy a hug and a quick kiss on the right cheek, his actions shocking her a little.

"That would be a shame," Cuddy said as she walked back in to the kitchen. "I have everything almost ready."

"It actually smells like food," House said as he followed her into the kitchen.

"That is because my poison doesn't have a smell," Cuddy said giving him a wicked smile. "You won't be able to taste it either."

"I told Wilson I was coming over here, so if I die suspiciously, he will order an autopsy," House said walking up beside her and looking at the food. "Unless you two are working together, that is."

"He is hiding in the closet right now waiting for you to die," Cuddy said. "We just hope you fit in his trunk."

"I should have known you two were out to get me," House said shaking his head.

"Will you give me a hand?" Cuddy asked House pointing at the plates. House started clapping his hands. Cuddy gave him a smile and shook her head.

"I didn't know you needed reassurance every time you did something," House said as he picked up the plates and put them on the table. He looked around the room. "You have a really nice dining room." House had been in her house a few times, but when he was there, he wasn't really interested in seeing the dining room. "Of course, my apartment only has really three rooms, so anything is an improvement." Cuddy brought the rest of the food into the dining room to join him. She was a little shocked when he pulled out her chair for her.

"You're just trying to be a gentleman to get into my pants," Cuddy said as he sat down in his chair. He gave her a big smile.

"I know why you really invited me over here," House said nodding his head in a knowing nod.

"To poison you," Cuddy said with a smile. "You shouldn't have been so mean to me at work all these years."

"I know you like the back of my hand," House said as he looked at his hand. "What the yell is that?" Cuddy laughed. House shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you hate me for what I did to your leg?" Cuddy asked him out of the blue.

"No," House said. "You did what a doctor should have done. I probably would have done the same thing at that time if the situation was reversed."

"But you hate Stacy for it," Cuddy said to him. "Why don't you hate me?" House looked at Cuddy for a moment. He always knew she felt a little guilty for his leg, but he never knew that she felt _this _guilty.

"Because being a doctor is different than being someone's girlfriend," House said picking at his food.

"But I was your friend," Cuddy said. House looked at Cuddy right in the eyes.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he said.

"I always felt I did because you were so angry and unhappy after the surgery," Cuddy said. "I knew that is not what you wanted."

"I was angry and unhappy at the world, not you specifically," House said wishing that there was some way to make her see that he didn't hate her. She had always been there for him, even when he didn't deserve it. "I was angry because my leg hurt and Stacy left me when I needed her the most." Cuddy looked over at him and saw that he was uncomfortable talking about this topic, but was trying.

"Do you still love Stacy?" Cuddy asked in a low voice, having to know the answer. "Would you ever go back to her if she was willing?"

"For a while when she started working here again last year, I thought I did, but then I realized that I loved what we used to have and that part of out life was never going to happen again because too much had changed," House said. Cuddy couldn't help but smile. She knew his answer could have gone either way and it had gone her way.

"When did you start liking me?" Cuddy asked keeping the smile on her face.

"Did you really ask me over to interrogate me?" House asked.

"These are questions that I want to know the answers to," Cuddy said.

"I don't know the answer to that one," House said.

"So what's your favorite kind of music?" Cuddy asked changing the subject.

"_That's_ one of the things you really want to know?" House asked raising his eyebrows. Cuddy nodded her head yes. House looked at her with a puzzled look. She was in a weird mode.

"British Invasion stuff I guess," House said. "I can pretty much listen to anything."

"I like 60's music," Cuddy said.

"That's good because if you said you didn't, I would have to leave now," House said.

"So if I would have said I love Britney Spears, it would have been over?" Cuddy said. She saw a big grin form on House's face. "Stop picturing me in a school girl outfit." House faked a shocked look and gave off a little laugh.

After dinner was over, House and Cuddy went into her living room and sat next to each other on the couch and watched The Wizard of Oz on TBS. House put his left arm around Cuddy's shoulder.

"Did you know that in one scene from this movie, some people say that you can see a munchkin hanging himself?" House said showing off his knowledge during a commercial break.

"What?" Cuddy asked. "There is not a scene like that."

"There is too," House said.

"Don't you think that they would have edited that out?" Cuddy asked.

"It wasn't a real hanging," House said. "It was actually a giant bird in the background."

"A giant bird?" Cuddy asked.

"They got all this exotic animals because Oz was supposed to be an exotic place," House said.

"I don't know how you became a doctor," Cuddy said. "Apparently, you have spent so much of your time reading about useless information."

"I am the king of useless information," House said raising his chin for the distinction. Cuddy gave off a laugh. "You will never know when you will need to know that in the song 'I am the Walrus,' Paul says, 'bury my body'."

"I _know_," Cuddy said in a valley girl voice. "That information might save somebody's life."

"You think you are so funny," House said as he picked a pillow of the couch and started to smother her.

"Get out of the closet and help me Wilson!" Cuddy screamed when he pulled the pillow away from her face. House started to laugh. He pulled her back into a sitting position and put his arm around her neck again.

"He is not in there with a camera is he?" House asked looking towards her coat closet. "He might need a _bigger _camera." House winked at Cuddy. When the commercial ended, Cuddy was thinking about how she hoped that the movie would end soon.


	22. Let's Spend The Night Together

**Let's Spend The Night Together**

10:30pm

When the movie ended, House reached out and stretched his arms and legs. "You need to get a better couch," House said. This one is a little stiff." Cuddy turned to House and pulled him into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his chest on the couch. House immediately deepened the kiss by placing his hand behind her head. Cuddy started to move her hands up and down House's chest. House pushed himself towards her, making her lay down on the couch so he could lie on top of her. They stayed making out like this for about 10 minutes.

"Bedroom," Cuddy finally said in-between kisses. House usually liked to argue with Cuddy, but this is one of the rare times that he would agree with her. He got off her and pulled her up with him when he rose off of the couch. Their lips stayed together the whole way to her bedroom. They both slipped off their shoes in the hallway when they headed to her room. Cuddy had also managed to take House's jacket off.

When they entered into her bedroom, Cuddy fell down against the bed with House on top of her. She couldn't believe that Gregory House was in her room kissing her the way he was doing. House was thinking about how he couldn't believe he was in Lisa Cuddy's bedroom, kissing her and touching her body.

House moved his kisses to Cuddy's neck as he started to undo her shirt. Cuddy grabbed House's t-shirt and pulled it over his head. House then helped Cuddy slip out of her shirt.

Cuddy undid House's pants. House raised himself off her a little to pull his pants down. After he threw them on the floor, he started kissing her again as he undid Cuddy's jeans. She lifted her butt a little off the bed so he could pull them down. After he had taken them off her, Cuddy wrapped her legs around him, loving the feel of his skin against hers.

House then turned his attention to her bra, unclasping the back of it. He pulled it off her and moved his mouth down to her breasts, kissing each one lightly before he sucked on them. Cuddy groaned out loud. She moved her right hand down his body and slipped it into his boxers, feeling his shaft in her hands. House groaned when she ran her hand up and down him. He moved his hands down and pulled at Cuddy's panties to let her know that he wanted them off her now. Cuddy lifted her butt again slightly so he could slide them off.

Cuddy worked on pulling down House's boxers. House helped her pull them all the way down. He then moved his hand in-between her legs, feeling the wetness that was already pooling there. She moaned when he stuck his thumb in her, moving it around her walls.

Cuddy then reached her left hand down and grabbed his cock again. She pulled at his hand to tell him to take it out so he could enter her the right way. House took out his hand and let her guide him inside of her.

"Oh, yeah," House whispered as he felt her warmth around him. House looked at Cuddy directly in the eyes as he started to thrust himself deeper inside her. Cuddy found it a little odd at first that he was starting at her, but she could not look away from his eyes.

She wondered what he was thinking each time he pushed himself deeper inside of her.

She them remembered something.

"House, you need to stop so that I can get a condom," she said to him. House just kept on going.

"Screw it," he said, still looking at her directly in her eyes. She wondered what he meant by that. Did he not care if she got pregnant or did he just not want to stop right now? Before she could say anyhting, she could feel her walls starting to get tighter. Cuddy could tell that House was getting close too because his eyes were starting to roll back in his head a little. When she felt herself getting ready to explode, she pulled his head down so she could kiss him when it happened. She came first and House followed soon after. They both rode out their orgasms as long as they could.

"That was great," Cuddy said trying to catch her breath.

"That was not great, but amazing," House said. House lay his head down on Cuddy's chest, her rapid breathing moving his head up and down. Cuddy ran her hands through his hair. She felt House lightly kiss her chest.

"House," Cuddy said, causing him to raise his head. When he looked at her, the words she was thinking disappeared from her grasp. House moved off her and laid down to the right side of her. He kept his right arm across her stomach. Cuddy ran her fingers across his arm.

"I think we're in trouble Cuddy," House said to her after a few more seconds.

"What do you mean?" Cuddy asked. She wondered what he could have meant. Was he talking about how the board at the hospital would react to them dating or that they had not used protection?

"After that, we might find it hard to leave the bed," he said. Cuddy laughed. House loved to hear her laugh with him lying beside her naked. All of a sudden, he felt Cuddy pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him. She sat down on his stomach and leaned down and kissed him. _If she keeps doing that, I may never leave this spot,_ House thought as he kissed her back. House moved his hands all around her body, trying to learn every inch. His hands all over her made her kiss him even harder. She was getting ready to move herself lower on him, when she heard his pager go off. She immediately stopped kissing him.

"Keep going," House whispered to her, wanting her to continue her path down his body.

"That's the hospital," Cuddy said. "You need to answer that."

"I am sure my boss knows I have better things to do," House said. House tried to pull her face towards him again, but she pulled away.

"You need to at least check to see how what the problem is," Cuddy said climbing off him to get him his pager and his phone.

"Have Foreman handle it," House said. "He is my mini-me that was left out in the sun too long." House said.

"The quicker you solve this case, the quicker you can get back into this bed," Cuddy said with a smile.

"I will tell my team that for motivation," House said.

"Please do not announce first thing when you walk in that we had sex," Cuddy said as she walked towards the bathroom. She could only imagine how House planned on telling everyone. She didn't want to have to worry about the comments from Foreman or Chase or worrying about Cameron stabbing her in the parking lot. She looked back into her bedroom when she heard House on the phone. _That really was amazing,_ she thought with a huge smile on her face.


	23. Head Games

Like the Beau Brummels said, don't make promises you can't keep, so here is two new chapters. It was hard to write because I keep going to youtube and watching that hot Huddy kiss.

**Head Games**

January 8

8:00am

Cuddy walked into the hospital and went straight to House's office. When she opened the door, she smiled when saw him sleeping in his chair at his desk.

"Dr. Cuddy," Cameron said as she entered the office behind her. Cuddy took a quick glance at Cameron's hand and noticed no knife, so she figured she was save for the time being. "I know that House shouldn't be sleeping at work, but his leg was really bothering him a couple hours ago, so you probably shouldn't wake him up until we need him or he is going to be super grouchy." Cuddy shook her head okay and Cameron left the office. Cuddy looked back over at House, hoping that she hadn't caused him any pain the night before. As she was walking out of the door, she heard House call out to her. She saw the look of pain on his face when he stood up from his chair.

"No good morning kiss?" House asked as the distance between them got smaller. Cuddy didn't want to be kissing in the hospital, but he was in pain and she wanted to comfort him. She went up to him and gave him a little kiss on his mouth. Before she could pull away, House wrapped his arms around her and gave her a real kiss, one that she would be thinking about later.

"How bad does your leg hurt?" Cuddy asked him after they pulled their lips off the other's.

"I'll live," House said. Cuddy moved closer to him again and wrapped her arms around him, putting her head on his chest, and gave him a hug. She wanted to take the pain away. House kissed her on top of her head before he looked up and saw Foreman coming down the hall.

"Brother alert," House said to Cuddy so that she could pull away, knowing that she wanted to be professional at the hospital. Cuddy reluctantly let go of him. Foreman walked into the office, oblivious to what had just happened.

"Our patient just crashed," Foreman said. "We now have to beat his heart for him. I think this might be some sort of tumor House. We need to do a biopsy."

"It's not a tumor," House said in his best Arnold voice.

"Then what do you think it is?" Foreman asked. "You are the one that said it is probably cancer."

"Cancer wouldn't cause him to crash like that unless it was in late stages and I think we would have noticed that," House said. "Go to his house and look to see if you can find anything. Make sure to look in the medicine cabinet for any bottles that has somebody's else's name on it. I need to know if he is lying about anything." Foreman nodded and walked out of the room.

Cuddy walked over to House and gave him another kiss on the mouth. "I'll drop by later," Cuddy said. House gave her butt a little squeeze before she walked away. She turned around and gave him a smile.

10:30am

House pushed open Wilson's door really fast. Wilson jumped out of his seat a little. "Thanks for knocking," Wilson said. House didn't say anything and sat down in front of Wilson. Wilson looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"I had sex with Cuddy," House finally said. Wilson's face almost fell off when his jaw dropped.

"Please tell me you came here to give me the details," Wilson said his eyes wide open. "I mean, how was it?" So many questions were running through Wilson's mind.

"It was…hoooooooot," House said, trying to keep a smile off his face, but was failing miserably. Wilson clasped his hand over his mouth. It had been a long time since he had seen such a big smile on his friend's face.

"You are one lucky bastard," Wilson said to him.

"And before you say some smart ass remark, she enjoyed it too," House said. Wilson then got a mental image of how Cuddy must look when she was enjoying sex. "Stop picturing her naked!" House could tell from the look on Wilson's face what he was thinking.

"So are you guys officially together?" Wilson asked.

"Unless she breaks up with me," House said.

"I know your both are my friends, but if you hurt Cuddy, I will kick you in your bad leg," Wilson said.

"If I don't hurt her, can I kick you in the balls?" House asked. Wilson shook his head no.

10:45am

Cuddy's cell phone rang and she answered it when she saw that it was Natalie. "So how did you dinner date go?" Natalie asked first thing. She knew her friend well enough to know that she had wanted House to eat at her house so that she would be in her comfort zone. She knew that there was only one reason why Cuddy would want to be in her comfort zone on a date.

"Oh, it went fine," Cuddy said with a smile so big on her face the Natalie could hear it over the phone.

"I knew that even with only one good leg that he was a stud," Natalie said, wishing a little that House had liked her.

"Stud is an understatement," Cuddy said with a laugh. She could still feel a little of the excitement from the night before. She couldn't wait until he was done with his case.

"I hope you videotaped it," Natalie said. Cuddy laughed. "Otherwise, you better start writing a romance novel for me with all the graphic details. I want to know about every single moan."

"Let's go out to lunch today," Cuddy said. "I will give you the details you want."

"Won't Loverboy mind?" Natalie asked.

"He has a case," Cuddy said, a little disappointed that House had to work.

"I guess you can always make it up to him later," Natalie said. "I will meet you at the Tea Garden at 12:30."

"See you then," Cuddy said as she hung up the phone. She leaned back in her chair and started wondering what the future would hold with Gregory House. She didn't want her heart broken. She most importantly didn't want it broken by him. She was awoken from her daydream when Chase knocked on the door. He didn't have a happy look on his face.

"House is trying to give the patient a ridiculously dangerous drug," Chase said waiting at the door for Cuddy to follow him. Cuddy let out a sigh. Some things with House would never change.

"I'll be right there," Cuddy said putting away papers that were on top of her desk. Chase left the room and saw Cameron coming up to him.

"I already told her about House," Chase said when Cameron had made her way to him. Cameron nodded and waited with Chase for Cuddy. They both gave Cuddy a smile when she walked out of her office. As they were walking down the hall, Chase was wondering if Cuddy had sex with House yet. Cameron was wondering why Chase was staring at Cuddy's butt.


	24. It's Over

**It's Over**

After Cuddy had gotten all the information that she needed from House's fellows, she went to talk to House. "You can't give him that drug," Cuddy said to him. "I agree with your team that it is something else. It is too dangerous to give him this drug on a hunch." The last thing she needed right now was for House to kill a patient.

As House and Cuddy continued to yell about the case, his team looked at each other. They were all wondering if House and Cuddy were still dating since they were yelling pretty loud at each other.

Then Cuddy said something that caught the team and House off guard.

"House, don't make me take you off the case," she said. _She wouldn't dare,_ House thought.

"I am not wrong Cuddy," House said. He was surprised when she pointed to the patient's door.

"Go do clinic duty," Cuddy said, officially kicking him off the case. House looked at her for a moment before he left the room. He was furious that she would do that to him in front of his team.

Cuddy had seen the look of shock and anger on his face.

Twenty minutes later, Cuddy went down to the clinic to talk to House. "If you are looking for House, he left," Brenda said to Cuddy. House had immediately left the hospital after the argument with Cuddy.

"Did he say when he was coming back?" Cuddy asked her. Brenda shook her head no. Cuddy walked to her office and picked up her cell phone to call House.

His voice mail picked up. "This is Greg House's phone. I do not like people, so please do not leave a message. See you never."

"It's Cuddy," she said after the beep.

"Please call me back. I want to talk to you."

Cuddy sat in her office thinking about the events that had occurred. She knew she may have gone overboard by kicking him off the case, but she didn't want the patient to die. She didn't want House to run the risk of getting fired.

************************************************************************

House's Office

"I think the honeymoon is officially over," Foreman said to Chase and Cameron.

"I knew that this was going to be bad for us," Chase said. "He is going to be a total dick when he comes back."

"I wonder what happened between the two of them," Cameron said. The three of them all assumed that there had been a fight before the fight that they had witnessed.

"House probably said some jackass of a remark and it pissed her off," Foreman said. Chase nodded, agreeing with what Foreman had said.

Cameron was wondering if she should call House.

Foreman's phone rang.

After listening to the nurse on the other end, his face fell. "House was right," he said to them after he got off the phone.

"What?" Chase and Cameron asked in unison.

"We have to give him the pills," Foreman said and he got up from his seat. "I'll go get Cuddy's signature." Chase and Cameron weren't going to argue with him on that, because they did not want to deal with Cuddy right now if House had made her mad.

************************************************************************

"Dr. Cuddy," Foreman said as he opened her door. Cuddy motioned him in. H e gave her the piece of paper to sign.

"He was right?" Cuddy asked Foreman in shock.

"Yes," Foreman answered her. Cuddy signed the piece of paper and watched Foreman leave.

"I yelled at House for doing the right thing," she said aloud to herself.

At 5:00, she tried calling House one more time before she got into the car and drove to his apartment.

When she knocked on the door, no one answered.

"Cuddy," she heard Wilson say to her as she walked back to her car.

"Is House with you?" Cuddy asked looking for him.

Wilson shook his head no.

"He is probably just watching TV in his room," Wilson said pulling out his keys to House's apartment.

"House?" Wilson called when they walked in. House wasn't there. Wilson saw the worry on her face. "Maybe he went to your house."

"Yeah," Cuddy said as she headed out the door again.

"I'll call you if I see him," Wilson called out to Cuddy as she left.

As Cuddy drove to her house, she really hoped that he was there. She hoped that he wasn't as some place getting drunk or even worse, someplace hurt. Her face fell when she did not see his car when she pulled into her driveway.

Across town, House was sitting at a park, watching some kids ice skate. He had listened to all of his phone messages, but he wanted to take some time to think so he did not return any calls. He wondered if he really could make this work with Cuddy.

He knew he would have to think of a way to make it so that they could have a professional and personal life together. He didn't want to lose her.

He knew that even though he had been angry today, he was actually more scared, scared that he was going to end up being hurt again.

_What if she breaks up with me when I do something like this?_

House knew that he would never change how he dealt with his patients. He would have to change how he dealt with his boss about those very same patients.

_She won't break up with you because she cares about you._

He knew that at one time, Stacy had also cared about him, even though she wasn't as open about her feelings like Cuddy was.

_Maybe you should just end it now._

After he had that thought, he remembered how happy he had been the night before in her bed. He wished that he hadn't gotten a case. He wanted to still be lying next to her, rubbing his hands over her body.

_What if she wants to end it now?_ He shook his head no.

His phone rang again.

It was Wilson.

House thought about answering it, but instead decided just to lean back and enjoy the scenery around him. He knew that once he had a conversation with somebody, he would find out the truth about what Cuddy might be thinking, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer yet. He knew he would have to prepare himself in case she wanted to tell him that it was over. House closed his eyes. He imagined he was back in Cuddy's bed.


	25. Bad Case Of Loving You

**Bad Case Of Loving You**

January 9

8:00am

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked House when she saw him walking into the clinic. She knew that something must be up for him to be at the hospital so early.

"Good morning to you, too," House said to her, grabbing the doughnut in her hand and ripping it into two. Cameron could tell from the lines on his face that he hadn't slept very much the night before. She saw him looking towards Cuddy's office.

"She's in there if you want to talk to her," Cameron said to him. House finished eating his doughnut before speaking again.

"Does she seem angry?" House asked.

"Like you, she looks tired," Cameron said. When Cuddy had come in that morning, she had pretty much ignored everyone and went straight into her office.

"Should I go in there?" House asked Cameron in a serious tone. He wasn't sure if Cuddy was pissed at him for being risky with a patient or for not calling and answering her messages.

"If you really like her, you need to straighten this out," Cameron answered him. She still had some feelings for House, but she also wanted him to be happy. "If you don't want to be with her, you need to tell her that, too." House nodded and walked towards Cuddy's office. Cuddy was reading through a proposal when she heard a slight knock on the door. When she saw House standing there, she waved him in and got up and walked to the front of her desk and sat on the edge of it. She tried to read his face, but she couldn't figure out what he was thinking. House walked towards her, but stopped a few feet from her. He stood there for a couple of seconds, looking down at the ground.

"People don't change," House said to Cuddy after that pause, causing her to furrow her brow. She didn't like how this was starting. "I am going to continue to do risky things with patients and piss off you and all your staff. That is how I am. You will eventually get sick of me, just like Stacy did. I will most likely hurt you." Cuddy just looked at him. "I am not saying this stuff just because I don't want to hurt you. I am also saying this because I don't want to get hurt again." Cuddy looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes.

"You think that after one argument that I am going to break up with you?" Cuddy asked. "When I agreed to go out with you, I knew that we were going to fight sometimes. We are two very stubborn people."

"I don't want things to change between us," House said to her.

"Nothing is going to change," Cuddy said. "You will still be the ego mantic and I will still be the Dean that has to deal with you."

"But things will change," House said. "I don't know if we can separate work and our personal lives and that is going to be a problem."

"I think we can separate them as long as we handle our work problems better than we did yesterday," Cuddy said. She would not let them break up over something like this.

"How?" House asked. He had been thinking about it all night.

"We will have to make sure that _when_ I have to yell at you, I will not overreact like I did yesterday," Cuddy said.

"I guess I will have to try not to be so stubborn when I want something," House said. "Even though I was right." House gave her a smile to tell her that he didn't want to stay mad at her anymore.

"Yes, you were," Cuddy said, smiling back to tell him that she wanted the fighting to stop, too.

"If you ever start getting really, really angry at me and not just annoyed, please make sure you tell me," House said. "If you don't tell me something is wrong, I won't be able to fix it." Cuddy nodded to tell him that she would. House walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her to hold her. She smelled so good. Cuddy wrapped her arms around his neck. Cuddy glanced over House's shoulder to make sure that no one could see them, and then she gave him a kiss. House held her closer to him.

"I think we should have some make up sex," House said to her, squeezing her butt.

"I would like to point out that this is an annoyed look on my face, not an angry one," Cuddy said as she rubbed the back of his neck. House leaned down and kissed her again. He moved his arms to her hips and started rubbing them.

"I am going to put a different look on your face tonight," House said wiggling his eyebrows.

"A look of boredom?" Cuddy teased him.

"A look that anyone who talks to you the next day will know exactly what I did to you," House said.

"Which reminds me, please do not go around telling everyone about our sex life," Cuddy said.

"But Wilson wanted to start a newsletter," House whined to her.

"Anyone that subscribes to it will be fired," Cuddy said.

"But we were going to send it to your mom," House said.

"Any part of our sex life will not be mentioned to any member of my family," Cuddy said. She would just die if anyone heard any details about her sex life. She knew that she would kill herself if she heard any sex talk coming from any of them. "That includes your 'jokes,' too."

"Will you please tell my dad that I am a stud in bed?" House asked her.

"If he asks me, I will tell him," Cuddy said, really hoping that John House was not the type of guy to ask a girl that. Cuddy's pager went off.

"I thought I told you to leave your vibrator at home," House said. "I don't my team to think that you need it." Cuddy pulled her pager off her skirt top and looked down at it.

"Board meeting," Cuddy said. "Since you are here early, you can go work on clinic duty."

"Look!" House said. "This is an annoyed look on my face, too." Cuddy gave him another quick kiss and then pointed towards the door.

"I hate it when you point," House said.

"That is the only way some children learn," Cuddy said to him, patting him on the head. House walked over to her and gave her another kiss before he left.

"Try not spending the whole day thinking of me naked!" House screamed before he opened her office door. Cuddy really hoped that nobody heard that. Cameron saw House walk out of Cuddy's office with a smile on his face. Part of her was happy to see him smile and another part of her was sad that she had not been the one to cause it. She was at least happy that if he did not want to be with her, he at least would not be alone. Maybe there was some hope for Gregory House after all.

"Get that stupid grin off your face," House said to her as he walked back to her. He could just picture the fairy tells running through her head.

"I take it everything is okay now?" Cameron said. House nodded yes to her. Cameron gave him a slight pat on the back and then left. House then turned his attention to Cuddy leaving her office. She gave him a smile and walked towards the elevator. _Everything is okay,_ he thought to himself. He just wondered how long it would last.

xx

This is the end of the first part of the series. I will start the second story in the series tomorrow. The story will be called All You Need Is Love. Stay tuned.


End file.
